The Story of Us
by Fanlady
Summary: Boboiboy dan Yaya, dua bersaudara yang tak memiliki ikatan darah. Saat mereka tumbuh dewasa, tanpa mereka sadari mulai muncul perasaan lain di antara keduanya, yang melebihi rasa sayang sebagai saudara. /AU. BoYa, slight!FaYa./[DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan yang lainnya bukan punyaku, they belong to Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, typo (s), cerita rada gaje, alur agak kecepetan, dan yang pasti OOC**

 _Anak laki-laki itu mengayunkan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang menggantung di pinggir sofa. Sesekali matanya menatap keluar jendela, berharap melihat cahaya lampu mobil orangtuanya yang memasuki pekarangan rumah, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan mereka. Ia mulai terlihat sedikit gelisah, tidak biasanya orang tuanya pulang selarut ini._

 _Kegelisahannya langsung sirna saat cahaya lampu mobil menyorot masuk melalui gorden jendela ruang tamu. Dengan sigap ia melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu depan. Wajah polosnya berbinar bahagia saat melihat sang ibu muncul di depan pintu dan tersenyum padanya._

" _Assalamualaikum. Kami pulang, sayang," kata ibu anak laki-laki itu sambil mengelus rambut putra kesayangannya._

" _Waalaikumsalam. Selamat datang, ibu!" seru si anak gembira._

" _Boboiboy, ibu dan ayah punya kejutan untukmu. Coba tebak apa?" tanya si ibu._

" _Mainan baru?" seru Boboiboy antusias._

" _Bukan sayang," kata ibu Boboiboy lembut. Ayah Boboiboy muncul sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil berkerudung merah muda. "Kami membawakan saudara baru untukmu. Sekarang kau punya seorang adik perempuan," lanjutnya sambil terus tersenyum._

 _Boboiboy menatap gadis yang bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya itu. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Ia memang selalu menginginkan seorang saudara, karena sebagai anak tunggal ia sering merasa kesepian. Dan kini orangtuanya telah memberikan seorang saudara untuknya, yang berarti ia tak akan pernah sendirian lagi._

" _Ayo, Yaya, perkenalkan dirimu," kata ayah Boboiboy pada gadis kecil itu._

 _Yaya melangkah malu-malu menghampiri Boboiboy dan mengulurkan tangan kecilnya, "Salam kenal. Namaku Yaya Yah," katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah._

 _Boboiboy menyambut uluran tangan Yaya dengan gembira, "Salam kenal, Yaya. Aku Boboiboy. Mulai sekarang kita jadi saudara, ya!" serunya bersemangat. Ia langsung memeluk Yaya, yang kini telah menjadi adik perempuannya, Wajah Yaya semakin memerah, namun ia mengangguk kecil, dan ikut tersenyum senang._

.

.

.

"Boboiboy, bangun! Kalau tidak nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

Boboiboy mengerang pelan. Ia berguling ke samping dan menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Masih jam enam lebih sepuluh menit.

"Kenapa sih Yaya selalu menyuruhku bangun secepat ini?" gerutu Boboiboy. Ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur kembali, namun lagi-lagi teriakan adik perempuannya itu membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Boboiboy! Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" ancam Yaya.

Dengan malas Boboiboy menendang selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, tempat Yaya tengah sibuk memasak makanan untuk sarapan.

"Bisa nggak sih, nggak usah teriak pagi-pagi buta gini? Kau mengganggu tetangga tau," gerutu Boboiboy sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau belajar bangun pagi, agar aku tidak perlu berteriak membangunkanmu lagi," kata Yaya sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di depan Boboiboy.

"Untuk apa sih, bangun sepagi ini? Sekolah kan mulai pukul 7.30," keluh Boboiboy.

"Karena aku adalah murid teladan kesayangan para guru, jadi aku harus selalu tiba lebih awal. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kakakku tersayang mencoreng nama baikku dengan terlambat datang ke sekolah," kata Yaya kalem. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan Boboiboy dan mulai menyantap nasi gorengnya. Boboiboy hanya menggerutu tak jelas dan ikut memakan nasi goreng miliknya.

"Di mana Tok Aba?" tanya Boboiboy setelah menelan suapan pertama nasi gorengnya.

"Atok pergi mengantarkan cokelat ke pelanggan," jawab Yaya.

"Sepagi ini? Kasihan Tok Aba, Atok kan sudah tua," gumam Boboiboy sambil menyuapkan nasi lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanya kau harus bangun cepat dan membantu Tok Aba," ujar Yaya.

"Iya deh, iya," balas Boboiboy.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam. Setelah selesai, Yaya membereskan piringnya dan Boboiboy dan membawanya ke tempat cuci.

"Cepat naik ke kamar dan bersiap-siap. Awas kalau kau tidur lagi," kata Yaya dengan nada mengancam pada Boboiboy.

"Iya, iya. Dasar bawel," kata Boboiboy. Ia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Yaya menguap dan mulai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Tadi malam ia membaca novel sampai larut, kerena itu ia merasa mengantuk hari ini. Sahabatnya, sekaligus teman sebangkunya, Ying, mengawasi Yaya yang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk. Pasti kau membaca sampai larut malam lagi, kan?" tanya Ying.

"Begitulah," gumam Yaya. Ia melipat lengannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Kau duluan saja ke kantin," lanjutnya lagi.

Ying bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mau nitip sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Nggak usah. Aku nggak lapar," balas Yaya pelan.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Aku ke kantin dulu, ya," ucap Ying.

"Oke," kata Yaya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lengan dan bersiap-siap tidur, namun ia terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Yaya mendongak dan melihat Boboiboy yang menempelkan sekaleng kopi dingin ke pipinya.

"Nih kopi, biar nggak ngantuk" kata Boboiboy.

"Makasih," balas Yaya. Ia menerima kopi dan juga dua potong sandwich yang disodorkan Boboiboy.

"Tapi kalau kau memang mengantuk, tidurlah sebentar. Baru nanti minum kopinya," ujar Boboiboy.

"Seperti biasa, kalian mesra sekali ya," kata Ying yang masih belum beranjak ke kantin.

"Mesra apaan. Aku kan cuma berusaha jadi kakak yang baik. Iya, kan adik kecil?" kata Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepala Yaya. Gadis itu hanya cemberut saat dipanggil 'adik kecil' oleh Boboiboy.

"Sayang sekali ya, aku sebenarnya berharap kalian bukan saudara dan benar-benar berpacaran. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi," ujar Ying sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Jangan ngaco, Ying. Cepat ke kantin sana," gerutu Yaya.

"Iya, iya. Aku nggak bakalan mengganggu kemesraan kalian, kok," kata Ying dengan senyum jahil. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kantin sambil bersenandung riang. Yaya dan Boboiboy menatap kepergian teman mereka itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu kakak mau pergi main bola sama Gopal dulu ya," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nggak usah sok tua, deh. Cuma beda dua bulan juga," ujar Yaya kesal.

"Eits, adik kecil, nggak boleh ngomong gitu ke kakak. Nanti jadi adik durhaka, lho," kata Boboiboy lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yaya.

Yaya menepis tangan Boboiboy, "Udah pergi jauh-jauh sana," ucapnya, semakin kesal.

"Oke, deh. Selamat beristirahat adikku tersayang!" seru Boboiboy sambil berlari keluar kelas. Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kakak laki-laki yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu. Ia membuka sebungkus sandwich yang dibelikan Boboiboy dan memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah itu ia pun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengannya dan langsung tertidur.

.

.

.

Yaya baru saja selesai memebreskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Setelah memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia pun menghampiri Ying yang telah menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Ayo pulang," kata Yaya. Ying mengangguk, dan mereka pun bersama-sama melangkah ke pintu. Baru saja mereka tiba di depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy telah berdiri di hadapan kedua gadis itu dan menghadang jalan mereka.

"Hari ini aku pulang telat, ya. Ada latihan," kata Boboiboy tanpa basa-basi.

"Oke. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut, nanti Tok Aba cemas," kata Yaya datar.

"Bukkannya nanti kau yang cemas?" goda Ying. Yaya langsung menyikut sahabatnya itu dan membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu mengerang pelan.

"Ya udah, deh. Kami pulang dulu," kata Yaya pada Boboiboy.

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan, ya," ujar Boboiboy. "Ying, tolong jaga adik kesayanganku ini, ya," kata Boboiboy lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ying.

"Sip, tenang aja. Dia pasti aman kalau bersamaku," balas Ying.

Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat mereka berdua. Ia dan Ying pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Kau beruntung sekali punya kakak laki-laki yang sangat perhatian padamu," kata Ying sedikit iri.

"Perhatian apaan. Dia selalu saja menggodaku dan menganggapku anak kecil. Padahal sifatnya lebih kekanak-kanakan daripadaku," gerutu Yaya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau punya teman di rumah. Daripada aku yang cuma sendiri," keluh Ying. Baginya yang seorang anak tunggal, memiliki seorang saudara terlihat sangat menyenangkan untuknya, tak peduli seperti apa pun saudaranya itu.

"Iya, juga, sih," gumam Yaya. Ia memang tidak pernah merasa kesepian di rumah, karena Boboiboy selalu ada bersamanya.

Kedua gadis itu terlihat sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Barulah setelah melewati sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bermesraan, Ying membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Yaya. Apa kau pernah kepikiran ingin punya pacar?" tanya Ying.

"Nggak, tuh. Lagian pacaran kan dosa," jawab Yaya.

"Lalu, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Ying lagi. Ia memandangi Yaya dengan tatapan jahilnya. Yang ditatap segera berpaling karena entah kenapa wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

"Nggak, nggak pernah!" sahut Yaya cepat.

"Oh, ya?" ucap Ying, dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Ayo cepat ngaku. Kau pasti pernah jatuh cinta, kan?" tanya Ying antusias.

"Sudah kubilang nggak pernah!" kata Yaya kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Ying di belakang.

"Hei, Yaya, tunggu aku!" seru Ying. Ia berhasil menyusul Yaya dan kembali menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Ayolah, Yaya. Masa kau tidak mau jujur pada sahabatmu sendiri? Aku janji deh, nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa," bujuk Ying.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Ying. Kalau tidak aku terpaksa mempraktekkan jurus karateku padamu," ancam Yaya.

Ying memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa, "Yah, Yaya nggak asik, ah. Masa gitu doang marah?" ujarnya. Yaya hanya mendengus pelan dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lain kali aku pasti akan berhasil memaksamu bicara!" ujar Ying bersemangat.

"Jangan harap," gumam Yaya dengan wajah cemberut.

Ying tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut Yaya. Setelah itu ia akhirnya terpaksa membelikan es krim untuk Yaya karena sahabatnya itu masih ngambek dan menolak bicara dengannya. Dengan dua _scoop_ es krim vanilla dan cokelat untuk masing-masing, akhirnya kedua gadis itu melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang mereka dengan damai.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Boboiboy saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Waalaikumsalam," terdengar suara atoknya menyahut dari dalam. Boboiboy melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat Tok Aba sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga dan segera menghampiri atoknya itu.

"Boboiboy pulang, tok," ucap Boboiboy sambil menyalami Tok Aba.

"Ya, selamat datang. Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Tok Aba.

Boboiboy meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa di sebelah atoknya. "Lancar, seperti biasa," jawabnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di senderan sofa dan memejamkan matanya. "Tapi latihan hari ini lebih melelahkan, karena sebentar lagi mau ada turnamen," keluh Boboiboy.

"Oh, ya? Kapan turnamennya? Boleh atok ikut nonton?" tanya Tok Aba bersemangat.

"Boleh dong, Tok. Nanti pasti Boboiboy siapkan tiket untuk atok," kata Boboiboy dengan senyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong Yaya mana, tok?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Yaya lagi masak makan malam. Lebih baik kau segera ganti baju, Boboiboy. Pasti sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap," ujar Tok Aba.

"Baik, tok." Boboiboy menguap pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun dari sofa dan bergerak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Yaya memandang ke arah jendela di ruang tamu dengan perasaan cemas. Hujan yang turun sejak satu jam yang lalu, di tambah dengan angin kencang yang juga bertiup, menimbulkan suara ribut di luar yang membuat Yaya merasa takut untuk naik ke kamarnya. Boboiboy, yang menyadari kegelisahan adik perempuannya itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Kau tidak pergi tidur?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya menoleh pada Boboiboy dan menggeleng pelan. "Nggak. Bentar lagi aja," gumamnya. Ia kemudian mengambil segenggam keripik dari mangkuk di tangan Boboiboy dan memakannya sambil ikut menonton TV.

"Nanti kau terlambat bangun, lho," kata Bobobioy sambil ikut memakan keripik.

"Nggak akan. Jangan samain aku sama kamu," balas Yaya. Angin dan hujan terus mengetuk jendela, membuat Yaya lagi-lagi melirik dengan cemas.

"Kau takut tidur sendirian saat ada badai begini, kan?" tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa bilang? Nggak, kok," kata Yaya mengelak.

"Oh, ya? Padahal dulu kau selalu minta tidur bersamaku tiap kali ada badai seperti ini," kata Boboiboy santai.

"Itu kan dulu, waktu kita masih kecil," kata Yaya kesal.

"Oh, jadi sekarang adik kecilku ini sudah besar ya? Nggak minta ditemani lagi saat tidur?" Boboiboy masih terus menggoda adik tanpa ikatan darahnya itu.

"Aku mau tidur aja. Kalau ngomong sama kamu emang nggak pernah beres," gerutu Yaya. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah dengan kesal ke arah kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, adikku tersayang," ucap Boboiboy ceria. Ia tertawa melihat Yaya yang kesal karena perkataannya.

Setelah Yaya pergi, Boboiboy kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton acara komedi di TV. Suara petir yang memekakkan telinga, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kaget, namun ia terus saja menonton TV dan memakan keripiknya dengan santai. Suara derap langkah dari belakangnya membuatnya menoleh. Ia melihat Yaya berdiri di pintu masuk ruang tamu sambil memeluk gulingnya. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, namun matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Boboiboy jadi tidak tega melihat Yaya seperti itu. Ia tau Yaya sangat takut mendnegar suara petir, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini.

"Kemarilah," kata Boboiboy. "Kau bisa tidur di sini," katanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Yaya melangkah ke arah Boboiboy dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Boboiboy menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk memberi ruang agar Yaya bisa berbaring. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Yaya langsung bergelung di sofa sambil memeluk gulingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Gadis itu sebenarnya merasa malu karena di usianya yang sekarang, ia masih tidak berani jika harus tidur sendirian saat cuaca seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang tidak bisa tidur saat ada badai berkecamuk di luar jendela kamarnya.

Boboiboy mengelus rambut hitam Yaya pelan. "Dasar. Kau memang tak pernah berubah, ya," kata Boboiboy. Yaya hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas karena suaranya teredam oleh bantal guling yang terus dipeluknya.

Boboiboy mengira Yaya telah tertidur, karena ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Yaya yang teratur. Pemuda itu pun beranjak bangun sepelan mungkin, ia berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Yaya. Wajahnya sudah tidak tersembunyi di balik bantalnya lagi. Matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam menatap Boboiboy dengan memohon. Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur, dan kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa. Ia membelai lembut kepala Yaya, dan balas berbisik, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Yaya menyungggingkan senyum tipis, dan kemudian ia pun jatuh tertidur dengan Boboiboy yang terus mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 **TBC (?)**

 **Ini apa? #jedukinkepalakemeja**

 **Gara-gara dapat serangan galau mendadak (?), malah berakhir nulis fic kayak gini.**

 **Jadi, ada yang mau memberi tanggapan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niatnya sih pengen update Fate dulu, tapi apalah daya idenya lagi-lagi mentok, dan akhirnya malah fic ini yang dilanjutin duluan.**

 **Tanpa banyak ngoceh lagi, Happy Reading ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Ide cerita milikku sendiri.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo (s), gaje, dll.**

 _Kerudung merah muda yang dikenakan gadis kecil itu berkibar tertiup angin. Manik hazelnya menatap ke depan, ke arah anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya. Lengan kirinya melingkar di rantai ayunan yang tengah dinaikinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing dengan bulu kuning keemasan. Anak kecil yang tengah ditatapnya itu menjerit senang saat sang ayah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara._

 _Yaya menunduk memandang sepatunya. Ia iri sekali dengan anak itu. Anak itu bisa bermain bersama kedua orangtuanya setiap hari, sedangkan Yaya sudah berada di panti asuhan sejak ia masih bayi, tanpa pernah mengenal siapa orang tuanya. Memang ibu panti sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, Yaya juga ingin memiliki ayah dan ibu seperti anak-anak lain._

 _Seseorang mengulurkan sebuah cone es krim padanya. Yaya mendongak dan melihat anak laki-laki seumurannya, dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang berantakan, dan juga kacamata bergagang nila yang sedikit kebesaran bertengger di antara hidungnya._

" _Ini es krim vanilla kesukaanmu," kata anak itu dengan nada agak dingin._

" _Terima kasih," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan boneka kucingnya di pangkuannya dan mulai menjilati es krimnya dengan gembira. "Darimana kau dapat uang untuk membeli ini?" tanya Yaya sambil terus menikmati es krimnya._

" _Dengan uang yang diberikan ibu panti,"jawab anak laki-laki itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di ayunan di sebelah Yaya._

" _Tapi kata ibu kita harus menabung uang itu untuk biaya sekolah kita nanti," kata Yaya._

" _Tidak apa. Aku bisa menabung lagi besok," balas bocah berambut raven itu._

 _Yaya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan sedikit keras, membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang bersama ayun yang dinaikinya. Gadis kecil itu terus membiarkan tubuhnya berayun pelan sambil menghabiskan es krim di tangannya. Matanya kembali menatap keluarga kecil yang tadi tengah bermain di depannya. Anak itu kelihatannya sudah selesai bermain dan ia mengajak kedua orangtuanya pulang dengan gembira. Yaya terus menatap mereka sampai ketiganya menghilang di balik gerbang taman._

 _Yaya kemudian menoleh ke sebelahnya, tempat anak laki-laki yang telah bersamanya semenjak ia bisa mengenal sesuatu, tengah menikmati es krim coklatnya._

" _Kau … tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba._

 _Anak laki-laki itu memandang Yaya selama beberapa saat. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menjagamu," katanya dengan wajah seserius yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berumur 5 tahun._

" _Janji?" Yaya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah sahabatnya itu._

 _Bocah laki-laki juga mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan jari Yaya._

" _Janji."_

.

.

.

Seseorang mengguncang bahu Yaya lembut. Gadis itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Saat penglihatannya mulai fokus, ia melihat Tok Aba yang membungkuk di atasnya, dengan tangan masih di bahunya.

"Eh, atok. Kenapa, Tok?" tanya Yaya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Bangun, sudah waktunya shalat Subuh," kata Tok Aba.

Yaya memandang jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Ia menguap pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun. Sementara Tok Aba lanjut membangunkan Boboiboy, Yaya tetap duduk di sofa selama beberapa saat, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercerai berai saat tidur.

Tok Aba kini mengguncang bahu Boboiboy yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dengan kepala disenderkan ke sandaran sofa.

"Boboiboy, ayo bangun, shalat Subuh," kata Tok Aba.

"Ngggh," Boboiboy hanya mengerang pelan.

"Ayo cepat bangun, Boboiboy. Nanti nggak sempat shalat Subuh," kata Tok Aba lagi, mengguncang bahu Boboiboy lebih keras.

Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran sofa dan memijat lehernya yang pegal karena tertidur dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Tok Aba memandang kedua cucunya yang masih duduk di sofa dan kelihatan enggan untuk bangkit.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidur di sini?" tanya Tok Aba heran.

Yaya hanya menggumam tak jelas dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Namun akhirnya Boboiboy yang menjawab pertanyaan Tok Aba.

"Yaya yang maksa," kata Boboiboy sambil menguap.

Yaya mendelik kesal pada kakaknya itu, "Aku nggak maksa, kok!" protesnya.

"Terus yang tadi malam bilang 'jangan pergi, tidurlah di sini bersamaku', dengan wajah memelas siapa?" goda Boboiboy.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang kayak gitu!" Yaya melemparkan bantal sofa ke Boboiboy yang tak cukup sigap untuk menghindar, dan alhasil bantal itu mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

Yaya kemudian bangkit dari sofa dengan kesal dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil wudhu, sedangkan Boboiboy masih terkapar di sofa karena terkena lemparan bantal dari adiknya itu. Tok Aba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua cucunya itu.

"Ayo, Boboiboy, kau juga cepatlah ambil wudhu," kata Tok Aba.

"Baik, tok," ucap Boboiboy. Ia akhrinya beranjak bangun dari sofa dan mengikuti Tok Aba berjalan ke belakang.

.

.

.

Gedung sekolah masih sepi saat Boboiboy dan Yaya tiba. Hanya ada beberapa murid, dan juga petugas kebersihan yang tengah menyapu halaman yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering dan juga beberapa bungkusan sampah.

Boboiboy menguap dan mengacak rambutnya, membuat topi yang senantiasa bertengger di kepalanya menjadi sedikit miring.

"Kau tidak bosan selalu datang ke sekolah sepagi ini?" tanya Boboiboy pada adiknya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Kenapa harus bosan? Bukankah menyenangkan bisa menikmati suasana sekolah yang sepi seperti ini?" balas Yaya riang.

"Menyenangkan apanya? Kalau tiba-tiba muncul hantu gimana?" gerutu Boboiboy, sekali lagi menguap lebar.

"Sudah umur segini kau masih takut hantu? Dasar kakak tak berguna," cibir Yaya.

"Hei, jangan remehkan kakakmu ini. Aku ini orang yang pemberani, tau!" balas Boboiboy kesal.

"Oh, masa?" goda Yaya. Ia senang sekali jika bisa membuat kakaknya itu kesal, karena biasanya Boboiboy lah yang selalu menjahili dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau meragukanku? Kau mau kukutuk jadi batu karena jadi adik durhaka?" ujar Bobobioy dengan wajah cemberut.

Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum geli. "Iya deh, iya. Kakakku tersayang ini memang laki-laki paling pemberani di seluruh dunia. Puas?" ujarnya, akhirnya mengalah.

Boboiboy mengangguk puas dan tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Yaya, membuat gadis itu sedikit protes.

"Kau memang adik paling manis di seluruh dunia," kata Boboiboy.

"Lepasin, ah," gerutu Yaya sambil memberontak melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Boboiboy.

"Nggak mau," ujar Boboiboy. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yaya, sampai seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku, dasar cabul!" kata Ying sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku kan cuma mau menunjukkan rasa sayang pada adikku sendiri," gerutu Boboiboy sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terkena hantaman tas Ying.

"Tapi itu tadi namanya pemaksaan," kata Ying datar.

"Itu bukan pemaksaan, kok. Dan lagi, bukannya kau bilang kau akan mendukungku?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku memang bilang kan mendukungmu. Tapi kalau kau membuat Yaya tidak nyaman, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu," ujar Ying kalem.

"Kenapa kalau kalian berdua saling bicara, topiknya selalu ngaco, sih?" ujar Yaya sambil menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Ying dan meneruskan perjalanan ke kelasnya.

"Yaya, tunggu!" seru Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu berlari menyusul sahabatnya, diikuti oleh Boboiboy.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil Boboiboy selalu merasa kesepian. Kesibukan kedua orangtuanya membuatnya sering ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah bersama seorang pembantu. Tapi Boboiboy kecil tak pernah mengeluh, karena ia tau kedua orangtuanya bekerja keras juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Saat akhirnya kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak lagi untuk menemani Boboiboy, tentu saja bocah itu merasa sangat senang. Ia akhirnya tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi walaupun orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah.

Boboiboy tak akan pernah melupakan hari saat Yaya tiba di rumahnya dan menjadi adik perempuannya. Wajah polos dan senyum manis gadis itu langsung membuat Boboiboy ingin melindunginya. Maka sejak saat itu, Boboiboy berjanji untuk selalu berada di samping Yaya dan melindungi gadis itu.

"Boboiboy!"

Pemuda yang mengenakan topi jingga itu tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Yaya menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, ya?" kata Yaya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku agak capek setelah latihan bola tadi," ucap Boboiboy dengan nada menyesal.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak latihan. Nanti kalau kau sakit siapa yang susah? Aku juga, kan?" gerutu Yaya.

"Jadi kau menganggap aku ini menyusahkan?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit kesal.

"Iya," jawab Yaya singkat.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri," kata Boboiboy. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan mendahului Yaya.

"Dasar. Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku? Padahal aku melihatmu selalu bersikap manis pada semua orang. Aku kan kakakmu, seharusnya aku lebih diistimewakan dari yang lain," gerutu Boboiboy panjang lebar. Menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari Yaya, pemuda itu pun berbalik. "Hei, Yaya. Kau dengar tidak sih apa yang aku katakan?"

Namun ternyata Yaya sudah tak berjalan di belakangnya. Gadis itu justru tengah berjongkok di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah dan tampak sedang serius memperhatikan sesuatu.

Boboiboy berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanyanya kesal karena merasa diabaikan oleh Yaya.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat apa yang tengah diperhatikan Yaya. Seekor anak kucing yang diletakkan di dalam sebuah kotak kardus.

"Kucing siapa ini?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Ya mana aku tau, lah. Pasti dia dibuang oleh seseorang. Kasihan sekali, padahal kucing ini lucu," kata Yaya sambil mengelus bulu kucing yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

"Benar juga. Kok ada orang yang tega membuang anak kucing selucu ini?" kata Boboiboy, ikut berjongkok di sebelah Yaya.

Anak kucing itu mengeong pelan, menikmati elusan tangan Yaya di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang pelihara kucing ini?" tanya Yaya antusias.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau memelihara apa pun di rumah, pasti merepotkan sekali," tolak Boboiboy.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak akan memintamu mengurusnya, aku akan merawatnya sendiri. Boleh, ya?" pinta Yaya lagi.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi Boboiboy menolak permintaan Yaya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau ada kucing yang berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya. "Lagipula Tok Aba pasti juga tidak akan mengizinkan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tok Aba pasti memberi izin, kok. Ayolah, Boboiboy, boleh ya aku memelihara kucing ini?" Yaya kemudian mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, membuat Boboiboy mengerang pelan.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu," keluh Boboiboy. Namun Yaya terus menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar memohon. Anak kucing itu juga ikut mengeong, dan juga menatap Boboiboy dengan mata biru elektriknya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau boleh memeliharanya," gumam Boboiboy, akhirnya terpaksa mengalah.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, kakakku sayang!" seru Yaya gembira. Ia segera mengangkut kardus berisi anak kucing itu dan bangkit berdiri. "Nah, ayo kita pulang!" serunya lagi.

Yaya melangkah riang sambil memeluk kardus itu erat. Boboiboy berjalan menyusulnya dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Menurutmu kita harus memberinya nama apa?" tanya Yaya saat Boboiboy telah berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, apa ya?" gumam Boboiboy sambil berpikir. "Puspus?" sarannya.

"Jelek, ah. Yang lain aja," ucap Yaya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kiki?" Lagi-lagi Yaya menolak usulan nama dari Boboiboy.

"Ken? Michael? Sebastian? Ochobot?"

Yaya menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu dia! Ochobot! Itu nama yang bagus!" serunya gembira.

"Oh, ya? Padahal aku cuma asal sebut," kata Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang namamu adalah Ochobot," kata Yaya, mengabaikan kata-kata Boboiboy. Anak kucing itu mengeong senang mendengar nama barunya. "Sepertinya ia menyukai nama itu," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum gembira.

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yaya. Namun mau tak mau ia kemudian ikut tersenyum. Senang rasanya jika bisa membuat adiknya itu merasa segembira itu. Rasanya ia rela melakukan apa pun agar Yaya bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia seperti ini.

.

.

.

Yaya terlihat sibuk melipat dan menumpuk beberapa potong kain dan meletakkannya di dalam sebuah keranjang kecil untuk dijadikan tempat tidur Ochobot. Kucing itu kini tengah bergelung nyaman di atas kasur Yaya, mengamati dengan mata biru terangnya saat gadis itu menyiapkan tempat tidur untuknya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Yaya puas. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ochobot mengeong pelan sebagai balasan.

Gadis itu kemudian menggendong Ochobot dan meletakkan kucing itu di dalam keranjangnya. Ochobot langsung bergelung di tempat tidur barunya, dan mendengkur puas. Yaya menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Ochobot dengan gemas, membuat kucing itu semakin mendengkur senang.

Seulas senyum sedih terukir di wajah gadis itu. Sebenarnya alasan ia memungut Ochobot dan bersikeras ingin memeliharanya adalah karena kucing itu mengingatkannya tentang sebuah kenangan di masa lalunya. Kenangan yang telah ia kubur rapat-rapat semenjak ia meninggalkan panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan.

Saat ia kecil dan masih tinggal di panti asuhan, Yaya pernah memilki sebuah boneka kucing kecil. Ibu panti yang merawatnya sejak bayi mengatakan bahwa boneka itu peninggalan dari orang tua kandung Yaya. Namun ia telah memberikan boneka itu kepada seseorang yang berharga baginya, yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Boneka itu mirip sekali dengan Ochobot. Karena itu saat melihatnya pertama kali, kucing itu langsung membuat Yaya mengingat lagi kenangan masa kecilnya.

 _Dimana dia sekarang?_ pikir Yaya. _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ batinnya lagi.

Yaya menguap pelan. Ia harus segera tidur agar besok tidak terlambat bangun. Gadis itu sekali lagi mengelus kepala Ochobot, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah saklar lampu.

"Selamat tidur, Ochobot," gumam Yaya. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu dan melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya dan langsung tertidur sesaat setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy, cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat!" seru Yaya.

"Sebentar!" balas Boboiboy dari arah dapur.

Yaya berdecak kesal dan mengetukkan kaki ke lantai dengan sedikit tak sabaran. Suara mengeong pelan di kakinya membuat gadis itu menunduk, dan melihat Ochobot tengah mengeluskan kepala di kakinya.

"Ochobot, kau tidak boleh ikut. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah," kata Yaya sambil membungkuk dan membelai kepala Ochobot.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat." Boboiboy muncul di hadapan Yaya dengan mulut tersumpal roti bakar.

"Nah, Ochobot, aku pergi dulu. Jangan nakal, ya? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di bawah meja dapur. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh makanan lain di dapur, mengerti?" ujar Yaya. Ochobot mengeong pelan tanda mengerti.

"Kau yakin Ochobot bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Boboiboy sangsi.

"Tentu saja. dia kan kucingku, jadi dia pasti juga pintar seperti majikannya," kata Yaya bangga.

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil melangkah lebih dulu ke luar rumah.

"Daah, Ochobot!" seru Yaya sambil melambai riang ke arah kucingnya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah meletakkan kunci di bawah keset, Yaya pun berlari menyusul Boboiboy yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

.

.

.

Yaya tengah asyik membaca novel yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan saat Ying muncul dan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Yaya! Dengar, deh. Aku punya berita bagus!" seru Ying bersemangat dengan logat Cinanya yang kental.

"Oh, ya? Berita apa?" tanya Yaya tak acuh.

"Katanya di kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru!" kata Ying lagi.

"Terus?" gumam Yaya, masih sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Dan katanya lagi, murid baru itu laki-laki! Dan dia benar-benar tampan!" suara Ying semakin meninggi seiring dengan antusiasmenya.

"Oh," ucap Yaya tak peduli.

"Kok kau tidak terlihat senang, sih?" tanya Ying kesal melihat Yaya yang terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kabar yang dibawanya.

"Untuk apa aku merasa senang?" tanya Yaya masih dengan nada datar.

Ying memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Huh, kau sudah punya Boboiboy, sih. Jadi kau tidak tertarik lagi pada laki-laki lain. Nggak asyik, ah," gerutunya.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Boboiboy, sih?" kata Yaya yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Habis kau tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan cowok lain selain Boboiboy, sih," kata Ying.

"Kata siapa aku tertarik dengan Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya kesal.

"Lho, memangnya tidak?" tanya Ying balik.

Yaya membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun suara-suara ribut dari teman-teman sekelasnya menghentikannya.

"Bu Guru datang!"

Semua murid langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Yaya buru-buru memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan kemudian duduk rapi di bangkunya.

Wali kelas mereka masuk bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Mata Yaya langsung membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang datang bersama wali kelasnya itu. Ia mematung di tempat duduknya, sampai Ying akhirnya terpaksa menyikutnya keras.

"Psst, Yaya, cepat beri aba-aba," bisik Ying.

Yaya tersentak dan buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya. "Berdiri!" serunya pada seisi kelas. "Selamat pagi, bu guru!"

Seisi kelas mengikuti ucapan Yaya dan setelah itu ia kembali memberi aba-aba kepada teman-temannya untuk duduk setelah guru mereka menjawab salam.

"Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," kata wali kelas Yaya. "Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," lanjutnya lagi.

Yaya meletakkan tangannya yang gemetar di atas kedua lututnya. Ia menatap murid baru itu tak percaya, seolah yakin dirinya tengah bermimpi.

"Halo, semuanya." Suara itu masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Yaya, hanya saja terdengar sedikit lebih berat. "Perkenalkan, namaku Fang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca ;)**

 **Bersedia memberikan review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf kelamaan update. Karena aku pengen ngembaliin mood buat Fate, akhirnya malah fic ini yang jadi terbengkalai.**

 **Tapi sebenarnya aku juga lagi bingung nentuin jalan ceritanya, soalnya aku kepikiran banyak ide-ide baru untuk polot ff ini.**

 **Jadi yah, semoga kalian suka ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Ide cerita milikku sendiri.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo (s), gaje, dll.**

 _Boboiboy kecil berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih di seberang kamarnya. Dulunya itu adalah kamar tamu, tapi sejak kehadiran anggota baru di keluarga mereka, kamar itu kini menjadi milik adik angkatnya. Setelah berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu, Boboiboy akhirnya memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu._

" _Yaya, boleh aku masuk?" ucapnya pelan setelah mengetuk pintu._

" _Ya, silakan," balas suara kecil di dalam._

 _Dengan sedikit takut, Boboiboy pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Matanya menangkap sosok sang adik angkat yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Yaya tanpa memandang Boboiboy._

" _Ah, itu, anu …" Sebenarnya Boboiboy hanya ingin mengajak Yaya bermain, karena sejak adiknya itu tiba dua hari yang lalu, ia hampir tidak keluar kamar kecuali untuk makan dan mandi. "Kau … mau bermain bola denganku?" ucap Boboiboy akhirnya._

" _Aku tidak bisa bermain bola," kata Yaya._

" _Tidak apa, aku bisa mengajarimu," ujar Boboiboy bersemangat. Namun Yaya hanya menggeleng pelan._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita menonton TV di bawah?" ajak Boboiboy. Lagi-lagi Yaya menggeleng._

 _Boboiboy merasa kecewa karena usahanya untuk mengajak adik angkatnya bermain tidak berhasil. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Yaya dengan lesu. Beberapa langkah sebelum tiba di pintu, Boboiboy berbalik dan kembali menatap Yaya yang masih menolak untuk memandangnya._

" _Yaya, apa kau tidak senang berada di rumah ini?" tanya Boboiboy._

 _Yaya akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Boboiboy dengan sedikit terkejut. "Tentu saja aku senang berada di sini. Ayah dan ibu sangat baik padaku. Dari dulu aku selalu berharap memiliki ayah dan ibu seperti mereka," ujarnya._

" _Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengurung diri di kamar? Apa kau … tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Boboiboy sedih._

 _Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu menatap kakak angkatnya dan merasa sedikit bersalah. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku …" Tangis Yaya tiba-tiba pecah, dan Boboiboy yang panik setengah mati langsung menghampiri adiknya itu._

" _Yaya, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," kata Boboiboy panik. Ia memeluk Yaya dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Yaya menggeleng, namun ia tetap tidak berhenti menangis. Barulah setelah beberapa menit, isakan gadis kecil itu akhirnya berhenti. Boboiboy melepaskan Yaya dari dekapannya dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipi adik angkatnya._

" _Maaf, Yaya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Boboiboy, merasa sangat bersalah._

" _Ti-tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku cuma … merindukan temanku saat di panti dulu," kata Yaya pelan._

" _Teman?" tanya Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk._

" _Mungkin teman bukan kata yang tepat, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Namanya Fang. Aku selalu bersamanya saat masih di panti. Dialah yang selalu menjagaku dan menemaniku. Bagiku, Fang adalah sosok seorang kakak yang sangat kusayangi," kata Yaya._

 _Mendengar cerita Yaya, Boboiboy merasa sedikit cemburu. Ternyata adik angkatnya ini memiliki sosok kakak lain yang sangat ia sayangi, dan sebagai kakak angkat Yaya saat ini, Boboiboy merasa sedikit tersaingi. "Jadi, di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy._

 _Yaya menggeleng sedih. "Aku tidak tau. Sehari sebelum ayah dan ibu datang menjemputku, Fang juga diadopsi. Dan sekarang aku tidak tau dia di mana."_

" _Kau merindukannya?" ucap Boboiboy pelan._

" _Tentu saja. Fang sangat berarti bagiku," ujar Yaya dengan nada tegas._

 _Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih, "Tidak bisakah aku mengganitkan posisinya?" tanyanya._

" _Eh?" Yaya memandangi Boboiboy dengan bingung._

" _Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Fang? Sebagai kakakmu?" ulang Boboiboy. Yaya hanya tertegun, tak tau harus berkata apa. "Aku janji aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih atau menangis. Jadi maukah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak, dan berhenti mengabaikanku?" pinta Boboiboy._

 _Selama ini Boboiboy selalu merasa kesepian, ia tidak punya teman sebaya di sekitar rumahnya yang bisa diajak bermain. Dan sekarang setelah ia punya seorang adik, seharunya Boboiboy tak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Namun adiknya itu justru menghindar darinya, dan selalu menolak saat diajak bermain._

 _Yaya memandang Boboiboy selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, membuat wajah Boboiboy berbinar bahagia._

" _Kau mau menjadi adikku?" tanya Boboiboy gembira._

 _Yaya kembali mengangguk dan kali ini ia yang memeluk Boboiboy. "Maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu. Dan terima kasih karena mau menjadi kakakku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, membuat para murid bersorak gembira. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, kelas-kelas yang tadinya penuh dengan para murid yang belajar, kini mulai sepi karena para penghuninya sudah berlari ke kantin untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Boboiboy membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan memasukkannya dengan asal ke dalam tas. Setelah yakin tak ada barangnya yang masih tercecer, Boboiboy pun memanggil sahabatnya yang bertubuh gempal.

"Gopal, ayo ke kantin!" seru pemuda itu sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatan.

"Sebentar, Boboiboy, aku masih belum selesai menyalin catatan di papan tulis," ujar Gopal.

"Kau lelet sekali, sih. Kalau tidak buru-buru, nanti makanan di kantin keburu habis," kata Boboiboy. Namun ia tak pelu khawatir, karena beberapa detik kemudian sahabatnya itu telah selesai menyalin catatannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Gopal gembira. Ia langsung melemparkan bukunya ke dalam tas, dan menarik Boboiboy ke kantin. "Cepat, Boboiboy, nanti kita kehabisan makanan!" serunya lagi, membuat si pemuda bertopi jingga memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Kedua pemuda itu melewati koridor yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran. Suara-suara berisik dari sekelompok siswi di depannya membuat Boboiboy sedikit mengernyit.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mereka berisik sekali?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Ya, mana aku tau. Mungkin itu para cewek-cewek penggemarmu," kata Gopal cuek.

Namun Boboiboy tau, para gadis itu tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Mereka tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda lewat di sebelah Boboiboy, dan membuat para siswi itu semakin heboh.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Boboiboy sambil memandangi pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Oh, mungkin itu Fang," kata Gopal.

"Fang?"

"Murid baru di kelas sebelah," jelas Gopal.

"Oh, di kelas Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy. Gopal mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bisa tau ada anak baru di kelas sebelah?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku yang sangat luas," kata Gopal bangga.

"Huh, maksudmu jaringan gossip?" kata Boboiboy sambil mendengus.

"Begitulah," kata Gopal sambil cengengesan. "Sepertinya dia sudah cukup popular, Boboiboy. Kau tidak merasa tersaingi?" tanya pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hijau itu.

Boboiboy hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia terus memandangi Fang yang berjalan di depannya dengan dikelilingi oleh para penggemar barunya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran Boboiboy tentang pemuda bernama Fang itu, dan itu jelas bukan masalah popularitasnya yang direbut dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

Kantin penuh sesak oleh para murid yang berdesak-desakan ingin mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Namun Boboiboy dan Gopal tak perlu khawatir tidak mendapat tempat duduk, karena Yaya dan Ying telah menunggu mereka di salah satu meja di sudut kantin.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, sih? Kami sudah hampir mati kelaparan gara-gara menunggu kalian tau!" omel Ying begitu Boboiboy dan Gopal tiba di meja mereka.

"Yah, kalau lapar kenapa nggak langsung makan aja, sih?" balas Gopal.

"Yaya bersikeras mau menunggu kakaknya tersayang," kata Ying, yang kemudian mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Yaya.

"Kau memang adikku yang paling manis," ujar Boboiboy sambil mengacak kerudung yang dipakai Yaya.

"Jangan merusak jilbabku!" kata Yaya kesal.

Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung menghempaskan diri di salah satu bangku. Ia membuka bungkusan roti isi yang baru saja dibelinya dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Oh, ya, kudengar di kelas kalian ada anak baru," kata Boboiboy memulai percakapan.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Ying sambil mulai menyuap nasi gorengnya ke dalam mulut.

"Seperti apa anaknya?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Dia lumayan pendiam, dan kurasa agak penyendiri juga. Sikapnya juga terlalu dingin. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi hampir semua anak perempuan di kelas mendatanginya, tapi dia tidak mengacuhkan mereka sedikit pun. Huh, kutebak dia pasti anak yang sombong," ujar Ying sambil mendengus.

"Fang nggak kayak gitu, kok!" ucap Yaya tiba-tiba. Tiga pasang mata langsung menatapnya heran, membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit merona.

"Darimana kau tau?" selidik Ying.

"Itu cuma dugaanku aja, sih. Menurutku dia cuma masih malu karena baru pindah, makanya dia bersikap seperti itu," kata Yaya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya dengan sedikit curiga. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh adik angkatnya itu.

"Yah, bisa jadi, sih," ucap Ying membenarkan.

"Kalau menurutmu Fang itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Boboiboy pada Yaya.

"Entahlah. Aku kan juga baru mengenalnya hari ini, jadi aku belum tau dia orang yang seperti apa," kata Yaya.

"Begitu, ya," gumam Boboiboy. Ia kembali menggigit sepotong roti, dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Namun pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai hal. Ia yakin pernah mendengar nama Fang sebelum ini, tapi dimana?

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," kata Yaya.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan makanan masing-masing dalam diam. Barulah saat bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, mereka berempat bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

Yaya tengah serius mendengarkan setiap penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh gurunya di depan kelas. Sesekali ia mencatat beberapa hal penting di buku catatannya. Namun pikiran gadis itu tak sepenuhnya tertuju kepada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan gurunya. Diam-diam ia sering melirik ke belakang, ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang tengah serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sejak kemunculannya tadi pagi, Fang belum menyapa Yaya sekali pun. Padahal gadis itu yakin sekali, bahwa pemuda itu adalah Fang yang dulu dikenalnya di panti asuhan. Tapi kenapa Fang bersikap seolah ia tidak mengenal Yaya? Atau mungkinkah Fang sebenarnya sudah melupakan dirinya?

Bagi Yaya, Fang adalah sosok yang sangat berarti. Sebelum bertemu dengan Boboiboy, hanya Fanglah yang selalu ada di sisi Yaya, dan juga selalu menjaga dan menemaninya. Karena itu ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan sosok pemuda itu begitu saja. Sejak mereka berpisah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Yaya masih sering memikirkan pemuda itu, dan ia juga sangat merindukan orang yang selalu menemaninya saat di panti asuhan.

Walau sekarang ia telah memiliki Boboiboy, kakak yang sangat menyayangi dan juga selalu menjaganya, tapi Yaya tetap tak bisa melupakan sosok pemuda yang dulu selalu mengisi setiap hari-harinya. Ia selalu berharap agar mereka bisa dipertemukan kembali. Dan sekarang doanya akhirnya terkabul. Namun kenapa Fang justru tidak menyapanya sama sekali?

 _Apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku, Fang?_

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid yang telah merasa jenuh setelah seharian belajar, langsung bersorak gembira dan segera mengemas barang-barang mereka.

Setelah memberikan aba-aba kepada teman-temannya untuk mengucapkan salam kepada guru, Yaya pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Ia melakukannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dan matanya berulang kali melirik ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang juga tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Ayo Yaya, kita pulang," ajak Ying. Gadis itu telah selesai membereskan bukunya dan tengah menunggu sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama-sama.

"Maaf, Ying, hari ini kau tidak bisa pulang denganmu," kata Yaya.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanay Ying heran.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau pulanglah duluan," ujar Yaya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Ying. Ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Yaya.

"Ah, Ying tolong bilang pada Boboiboy tidak usah menungguku," kata Yaya pada Ying yang mulai menjauh.

"Oke!" balas Ying.

Satu persatu teman-temannya mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kini hanya tinggal Yaya dan Fang yang berada di dalam kelas. Pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata bergagang nila itu akhirnya selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia pun menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu, namun Yaya buru-buru menahannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Yaya.

Fang berbalik dan menatap Yaya sambil mengernyit. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau … kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Yaya sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau Yaya, kan? Si ketua kelas?" ujar Fang, membuat Yaya langsung merasa kecewa dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Jadi benar, Fang memang sudah melupakanku_ , pikir Yaya sedih.

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan, dan Yaya langsung mendongak. Fang terlihat tengah menahan tawa, dan itu membuat si gadis berkerudung merah muda sedikit melongo heran.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Yaya. Ekspresi sedihmu masih sama seperti dulu," kata Fang sambil tersenyum.

Yaya menatap Fang dengan tercengang, "Kau masih ingat padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu?" ujar Fang.

"Tapi—tapi kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku? Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku sama sekali!" kata Yaya kesal.

Fang hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Aku menunggumu menyapaku duluan," katanya santai.

"Kau jahat sekali. Kupikir—kupikir kau telah melupakanku," kata Yaya dengan nada terluka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," ujar Fang lembut. Ia mengusap kepala Yaya perlahan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yaya balik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Fang.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku tinggal bersama keluarga angkatku di luar negeri. Baru seminggu yang lalu kami kembali ke sini. Dan orang tuaku memasukkanku ke sekolah ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini," ujar Fang.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Yaya.

"Kau tidak senang bertemu kembali denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Fang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Fang menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain Yaya. Jika bersama gadis ini, sikapnya yang dingin langsung berubah menjadi hangat dan menyenangkan. Dan hanya gadis berkerudung inilah yang bisa membuatnya bersikap seperti itu.

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat Fang dan Yaya menoleh. Wajah Boboiboy mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh, Yaya, ternyata kau masih di sini," kata Boboiboy. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mulai melangkah masuk.

"Boboiboy!" ucap Yaya sedikit terkejut. "Apa Ying tidak bilang aku menyuruhmu pulang duluan?"

"Tadi Ying sudah memberitahuku. Tapi Tok Aba pasti akan marah kalau aku pulang tanpa menunggumu. Jadi, yah, kupikir lebih baik aku mencarimu," kata Boboiboy sambil mengangkat bahu. "Oh iya, ini siapa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengamati Fang yang beridir di sebelah Yaya.

"Ah, ini, Fang, anak baru di kelasku. Fang, kenalkan ini kakakku, Boboiboy," kata Yaya memperkenalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Fang? Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, namun Fang hanya menatapnya dengan dingin dan tidak menyambut uluran tangannya.

Setelah menyadari ia tidak mendapat sambutan hangat dari si anak baru, Boboiboy kembali menurunkan tangannya dan senyum pun perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya. Yaya melirik gugup ke arah Fang dan Boboiboy. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mengajak kakaknya pulang sebelum suasananya semakin tidak mengenakkan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Boboiboy," ajak Yaya. Ia menarik tangan Boboiboy dan menyeret pemuda itu ke luar. "Kami pulang dulu ya, Fang. Sampai jumpa," ucap Yaya sambil melambai.

Fang hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia menatap kepergian kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan dingin. Pemuda itu kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Huh, Boboiboy, ya?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Entah kenapa ide cerita ini jadi berubah haluan. Aku tiba-tiba kebayang plot baru yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang semula aku bayangin. Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau pair di fic ini nantinya bakal belok (?) dari yang semula kurencanain.**

 **Tapi itu tergantung suasana hati juga sih, karena terlalu sering berubah pikiran, aku sendiri juga jadi nggak ngerti sama apa yang ada di kepalaku /sigh**

 **Jadi liat dulu nanti cerita ini kelanjutannya bakal gimana. Mudah-mudahan pembaca nggak kecewa ya u.u**

 **Umm, ada yang mau memberikan review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf lama. Ini dia chapter 4 nya, selamat membaca ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Ide cerita milikku sendiri.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo (s), gaje, dll.**

Boboiboy menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding yang membatasi gerbang sekolah. Sesekali ia melambai dan menyapa teman-temannya yang lewat. Behubung hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, maka ia akan pulang bersama dengan Yaya, karena itulah Boboiboy menunggu adiknya itu di depan gerbang. Walaupun bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Yaya masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya, membuat Boboiboy sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu di bawah terik matahari.

"Yaya ke mana, sih? Apa mungkin ia sedang piket?" gumam Boboiboy sambil mencoba mengingat jadwal piket adiknya. Namun karena sifat pelupanya, ia sama sekali tak ingat hari apa Yaya kena jatah piket.

"Boboiboy!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak Boboiboy langsung menoleh dan melihat Ying berlari ke arahnya.

"Mana Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy begitu Ying tiba di sebelahnya.

"Yaya bilang dia masih ada urusan, dan dia menyuruhmu pulang duluan," kata Ying sedikit terengah-engah.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Ya mana aku tau, lah," ujar Ying.

"Kau kan sahabtanya, masa tidak tau? Kau tidak bertanya padanya?" tanya pemuda bertopi itu lagi.

"Aku lupa bertanya," kata Ying sambil sedikit cengengesan.

"Huh, dasar," ucap Boboiboy, mendengus pelan.

"Jadi, mau pulang denganku?" ajak Ying.

"Aku mau nunggu Yaya aja. Bisa-bisa aku diamuk Tok Aba kalau pulang tanpa menunggu anak itu," kata Boboiboy.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Aku pulang duluan, ya. Daaah!" Ying melambai pada Boboiboy dan langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali lari-lari, sih?" gumam Boboiboy sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah gedung sekolah. "Kira-kira Yaya di mana, ya? Coba kucek ke kelasnya aja, deh."

Boboiboy kembali melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah yang perlahan mulai sepi. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia telah tiba di lantai dua tempat kelas Yaya berada. Pintu kelas itu tertutup, dan baru saja Boboiboy hendak membukanya, ia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam.

"Kau … kau tidak ingat padaku?" Itu suara Yaya. Boboiboy mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu, dan memilih untuk menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu sambil berusaha mencari dengar.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau Yaya, kan? Si ketua kelas?" Kali ini suara seorang laki-laki, _tapi siapa?_

Selama beberapa detik berikutnya, hanya keheningan yang terdengar, namun tiba-tiba Boboiboy mendengar suara tawa dari dalam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Yaya. Ekspresi sedihmu masih sama seperti dulu."

 _Sama seperti dulu? Apa maksudnya?_ batin Boboiboy. Ia ingin sekali mengintip ke dalam melalui kaca yang ada di bagian atas pintu, namun takut ia kepergok oleh Yaya dan laki-laki itu.

"Kau masih ingat padaku?" Boboiboy mendengar Yaya bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu?" Terdengar balasan dari si anak laki-laki. _Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang bersama Yaya?_ batin Boboiboy penasaran.

Pemuda yang mengenakan topi terbalik itu terus berusaha mencuri dengar setiap percakapan sang adik dengan si anak laki-laki misterius itu.

"Aku tinggal bersama keluarga angkatku di luar negeri. Baru seminggu yang lalu kami kembali ke sini. Dan orang tuaku memasukkanku ke sekolah ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini."

 _Keluarga angkat? Mungkinkah anak itu teman Yaya dari panti asuhannya dulu?_ pikir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menempelkan telinganya semakin rapat ke daun pintu, takut ada kata-kata yang ia lewatkan.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Fang."

Fang! Jadi yang berbicara bersama Yaya di dalam adalah si anak baru, Fang. Boboiboy akhirnya ingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama Fang. Yaya pernah menceritakan tentang pemuda itu dulu, saat mereka masih kecil.

Oh, jadi Fang adalah teman berharga Yaya saat di panti asuhan? pikir Boboiboy, entah kenapa mulai merasa gelisah. Ia ingat Yaya pernah menceritakan betapa Fang sangat berarti untuknya, dan bagaimana gadis itu telah menganggap Fang seperti seorang kakak. Sekarang pemuda itu kembali ke hadapan Yaya, dan Boboiboy mau tak mau merasa posisinya sebagai kakak sedikit terancam. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk masuk dan memutuskan percakapan di antara kedua orang itu.

"Oh, Yaya, ternyata kau masih di sini," kata Boboiboy sambil memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Boboiboy!" ucap Yaya sedikit terkejut. "Apa Ying tidak bilang aku menyuruhmu pulang duluan?"

"Tadi Ying sudah memberitahuku. Tapi Tok Aba pasti akan marah kalau aku pulang tanpa menunggumu. Jadi, yah, kupikir lebih baik aku mencarimu," kata Boboiboy sambil mengangkat bahu. _Ia tidak berbohong kan?_

"Oh iya, ini siapa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berpura-pura mengamati Fang yang berdiri di sebelah Yaya. Pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan sedingin es, dan Boboiboy balas menatapnya sambil menjaga agar wajahnya tetap tenang.

Yaya kemudian memperkenalkan mereka, dan sebagai tanda sopan santun, Boboiboy pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak bersalaman, yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si pemuda berambut jabrik. Boboiboy sama sekali tak merasa sakit hati, justru ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi saat Yaya memperkenalkannya sebagai kakak.

Ada aura persaingan yang menguar di antara kedua pemuda itu. Boboiboy bisa melihat dari tatapan Fang bahwa ia tidak terima posisinya sebagai orang yang —dulunya— dekat dengan Yaya digantikan oleh Boboiboy.

Yaya yang sepertinya menyadari ada suasana yang canggung di antara Boboiboy dan Fang, buru-buru mengajak kakaknya itu pulang. "Ka-kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy melirik Fang sekilas untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membiarkan dirinya diseret keluar oleh Yaya.

 _Sepertinya sekarang aku punya saingan yang kuat_ , batin Boboiboy.

.

.

.

Boboiboy melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Yaya masih sibuk memasak makan malam.

"Makan malamnya belum siap? Aku sudah lapar nih," keluh Boboiboy sambil menghempaskan diri di atas kursi.

"Sabar dong. Kalau mau cepat, masak sendiri sana," kata Yaya. Boboiboy memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

TErdengar suara mengeong pelan di kakinya, membuat Boboiboy menunduk ke bawah. Ochobot tengah mengeluskan kepalanya ke kaki Boboiboy, dan pemud aitu langsung menggendong kucing tersebut ke pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti lapar juga kan, Ochobot? Yaya memang kejam sekali membiarkan kita kelaparan," kata Boboiboy sambil mengelus bulu kuning keemasan milik si kucing. Ochobot mengeong pelan seolah mengiyakan perkataan Boboiboy. "Tuh kan, Ochobot juga setuju kalau kau itu kejam," kata Boboiboy pada Yaya.

"Jangan menghasut kucingku, Boboiboy. Dia masih polos, jangan cemarkan dengan pikiran-pikiran jahat milikmu," kata Yaya sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup yang baru matang di atas meja.

"Aku juga masih polos tau," cibir Boboiboy.

"Terserah deh. Cepat ambilkan piring dan sendok di lemari," perintah Yaya.

Boboiboy bangkit dari kursi dan menurunkan Ochobot dari pangkuannya. Kucing itu kini bergelung dengan tenang di bawah meja sambil memperhatikan dua kakak beradik itu mempersiapkan meja makan.

"Hei Yaya, Fang itu murid pindahan dari mana?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba sambil mengatur piring dan sendok yang diambilnya di meja makan.

Gerakan Yaya sempat terhenti saat mendengar Boboiboy menyebut nama Fang, namun ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengatur lauk yang baru selesai dimasaknya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Fang?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran," kata Boboiboy sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya setelah selesai mengatur piring untuk dirinya, Yaya, dan juga Tok Aba.

"Ooh," Yaya hanya mengangguk paham. Ia berjalan ke arah kompor untuk mengambil ayam goreng. "Setauku Fang pindahan dari luar negeri," ujarnya.

"Tapi dia kelihatannya lancar berbicara bahasa melayu," komentar Boboiboy.

"Itu karena dia memang dibesarkan di sini," kata Yaya.

"Oh ya? Darimana kau tau?" tanya Boboiboy.

"A-aku tadi sempat bertanya padanya," jawab Yaya gugup. Gadis itu meltakkan piring berisi ayam di meja, dan berusaha menghindari mata Boboiboy.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah akrab dengan Fang," kata Boboiboy lagi, sambil terus menatap Yaya yang menghindari matanya.

"Tidak terlalu, sih. Dia kan baru sehari masuk ke kelasku. Tapi karena aku ketua kelas, aku harus berusaha untuk akrab dengan semua teman sekelasku," ujar Yaya.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Boboiboy, mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah ke luar dapur. "Aku mau memanggil Tok Aba dulu," ujarnya.

"Oke," kata Yaya. Ia masih sibuk mengatur makanan di meja dan tidak menatap Boboiboy sedikit pun.

Boboiboy melangkah santai ke arah ruang keluarga tempat Tok Aba sedang menonton TV. Tapi tepat di depan pintu ruang keluarga, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

Yaya jelas-jelas menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia pernah mengenal Fang. Padahal Boboiboy tau mereka sudah saling kenal sebelum Fang pindah ke sekolah mereka hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa Yaya tidak ingin mengaku pada Boboiboy bahwa Fang adalah teman masa kecilnya yang dulu pernah ia ceritakan. Mungkin gadis itu berpikir bahwa Boboiboy telah melupakan ceritanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding. Entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah. Kenyataan bahwa ia tahu Yaya berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya membuatnya khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat adiknya itu ingin menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Fang dari dirinya? _Mungkinkah Yaya …_

"Oh, Boboiboy. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tok Aba yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang keluarga.

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya mendnegar suara Tok Aba. "Eh, atok, baru aja Boboiboy mau manggil atok. Makan malamnya udah siap, Tok," ujarnya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan," kata Tok Aba. Boboiboy mengangguk dan mengikuti sang kakek berjalan kembali ke dapur.

 _Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang Fang dan Yaya sekarang. Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin Yaya cuma menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahuku. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir._

Boboiboy terus membatin dalam hatinya, berusaha mengusir kegalauannya. Tak ada gunanya ia memikirkan hal-hal itu. Kalau pun Yaya memang sengaja menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Fang dari Boboiboy, ia tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan adiknya itu, kan? Yaya memang adiknya, tapi itu tak berarti Boboiboy harus mengetahui segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Dengan lesu, Boboiboy melangkah mausk ke dapur dan makan bersama adik dan kakeknya.

.

.

.

"Kau ada kegiatan klub hari ini?" tanya Yaya sambi memandang Boboiboy yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya ada," kata Boboiboy sambil mengernyitkan dahi mencoba mengingat.

"Dasar, kenapa hal seperti itu juga kau bia lupa, sih?" kata Yaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, memang aku dari dulu kayak gini," kata Boboiboy santai.

Keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih agak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki jiwa disiplin seperti Yaya yang mau datang ke sekolah sepagi ini, atau orang-orang sial seperti Boboiboy yang terpaksa datang lebih awal setiap pagi kalau tidak mau dihajar oleh adik tersayangnya.

Beberapa murid yang mereka lewati di koridor menyapa kedua kakak beradik ini. Mereka memang cukup dikenal oleh para siswa di sekolah ini. Sang kakak yang jago bermain bola dan juga memiliki wajah manis yang membuatnya punya banyak penggemar dari kalangan siswi-sisiwi, dan juga sang adik yang pintar dan selalu menjadi murid kesayangan para guru. Tapi hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kebanyakan menganggap Boboiboy dan Yaya adalah anak kembar, karena begitulah yang tertulis di kartu keluarga mereka. Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka yang mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentang kakak beradik itu.

Yaya akhirnya tiba di depan kelasnya, sementara Boboiboy masih harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Yaya.

"Nah, sampai jumpa saat istirahat nanti," kata Boboiboy.

"Oke," ucap Yaya.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, adik kecil," ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepala Yaya.

"Kau juga. Jangan membuat masalah di kelas," balas gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Yes, ma'am!" kata Boboiboy sambil berpura-pura hormat kepada Yaya. Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Yaya. Ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu, saat seseorang tiba-tiba mendahuluinya.

"Oh, Fang, selamat pagi!" sapa Boboiboy pada pemuda yang baru saja lewat di sebelah adiknya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak menggubris sapaan Boboiboy dan berlalu begitu saja ke dalam kelas. Yaya melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang terlihat sedikit kesal pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan, mungkin dia masih malu untuk mengobrol," kata Yaya pelan.

"Ya, aku yakin dia anak yang pemalu," kata Boboiboy sedikit sinis. Ia tidak tau kenapa pemuda berkacamata itu terus mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Boboiboy berjalan meninggalkan Yaya dan masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Yaya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya. Gadis itu melirik sekelas ke arah belakang dan mendapati pemuda berkacamata yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada di sana. Itu artinya Fang sudah pulang duluan. Yaya menghela nafas pelan dan akhirnya melangkah ke arah Ying yang telah menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujar Yaya.

"Bagaimana dengan Boboiboy?" tanya Ying. Ia memang sudah terbiasa pulang bersama kakak beradik itu setiap hari.

"Boboiboy ada kegiatan klub," kata Yaya.

"Jadi kita pulang duluan nih?" tanya Ying lagi.

"Yep," Yaya mengangguk.

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian melangkah bersama-sama meninggalkan kelas mereka. Ying, yang berjalan sedikit di depan Yaya, mulai bercerita dengan bersemangat pada sahabatnya itu tentang band baru kesukaannya, sementara Yaya hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengan Yaya ke dalam salah satu kelas yang telah kosong. Yaya hendak berteriak minta tolong, namun mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat siapa orang yang menariknya.

"Fang? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yaya bingung.

Fang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Ssst, jangan berisik," gumamnya. Pemuda itu mengintip sedikit melalui celah pintu, tepat saat Ying berlari panik melewati kelas tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Yaya! Kau di mana?" Yaya bisa mendengar suara panik sahabatnya itu dan buru-buru ingin keluar.

"Ying pasti panik karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku harus menemuinya dulu," kata Yaya. Tangannya bergerak hendak membuka pintu, namun ditahan oleh Fang.

"Jangan. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu," kata Fang.

"Eh, kenapa? Memangnya kita mau ngapain?" tanya Yaya tak mengerti.

Fang menatap Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat gadis itu sedikit merona. "Kita akan pergi kencan."

.

.

.

Ying berlari panik menuju lapangan tempat anak klub sepak bola tengah berlatih. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda bertopi jingga dan sedikit lega saat melihat pemuda itu tengah berjongkok di pinggir lapangan sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Boboiboy!" seru Ying sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Lho, Ying, ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy heran melihat wajah panik Ying yang berlair mengahmpirinya.

"Ya-Yaya menghilang!" kata Ying sedikit terengah-engah.

"APA?!" Anggota klub sepak bola yang lain menoleh kaget mendengar seruan kaget Boboiboy, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli dan tetap memandang Ying dengan ngeri. "Yaya hilang? Kok bisa?" tanyanya panik.

"Tadi aku meninggalkan kelas bersama-sama dengan Yaya. Aku sedang asyik bercerita sesuatu padanya dan aku yakin sekali ia berjalan tepat di belakangku. Tapi saat aku berbalik Yaya tidak ada di belakangku," jelas Ying.

"Kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Boboiboy panik sekaligus khawatir.

Ying mengangguk. "Ya, aku kembali ke kelas karena kupikir mungkin Yaya ketinggalan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak ada di sana. Aku juga sudah mengecek toilet dan koridor-koridor yang kami lewati, tapi Yaya tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain di dekat kalian saat Yaya menghilang?"

"Tidak. Tadi koridornya sepi dan aku yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan Yaya."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Yaya bisa menghilang begitu saja?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Boboiboy," kata Ying. Ia kelihatannya hampir menangis. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus mencarinya tentu saja," kata Boboiboy tegas. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya menghilang begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Yaya diculik?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sepak bolanya?" tanya Ying sambil melirik teman-teman se-klub Boboiboy yang tengah melakukan pemanasan di lapangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka nanti. Ayo sekarang kita cari Yaya," ujar Boboiboy sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan. Ying mengangguk dan berlari kecil mengikuti Boboiboy, namun suara dering ponselnya membuat gadis berkacamata itu berhenti.

"Boboiboy, tunggu!" seru Ying pada Boboiboy yang telah menjauh. "Ada SMS dari Yaya!"

Boboiboy buru-buru berlari kembali ke arah Ying. Gadis itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Boboiboy dan pemuda itu langsung membaca pesan yang tertera di layarnya.

 _From : Yaya_

 _Ying maaf aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, nanti aku kabari lagi._

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu mengernyit menatap pesan dari Yaya. "Urusan mendadak apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi syukurlah Yaya tidak apa-apa," kata Ying sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Boboiboy sama sekali tidak merasa lega seperti Ying. Otaknya justru menyerukan peringatan berbahaya, membuatnya tetap berpikir ingin mencari Yaya.

"Aku tetap akan mencarinya," kata Boboiboy. Ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel Ying kepada pemiliknya dan berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Boboiboy, tunggu!" seru Ying sambil berlari mengikuti pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Yaya tersenyum puas setelah selesai mengirimkan SMS pada Ying. Setidaknya sahabatnya itu tidak akan panik lagi karena ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Gadis berkerudung itu kembali menatap Fang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Fang.

Yaya mengangguk. "Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke sekeliling taman tempat mereka berada.

Fang ikut memandang ke sekelilingnya, dan matanya langsung tertuju ke penjual es krim yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Ayo kita belie s krim. Kau masih suka es krim, kan?" tanyanya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau mentraktirku?"

"Yah, bolehlah. Asal kau tidak beli banyak-banyak dan membuatku bangkrut," kata Fang.

Yaya pura-pura kecewa, "Yaah, padahal aku mau minta beli yang banyak," katanya.

"Nanti kau bisa gemuk kalau kebanyakan makan es krim," kata Fang datar.

"Biarin," kata Yaya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah gerobak yang menjual es krim. Yaya memilih es krim vanilla kesukaannya, sementara Fang lebih memilih es krim rasa mint. Setelah itu keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim mereka.

Walaupun Yaya terlihat asyik menjilati es krimnya, gadis itu berulang kali melirik gugup ke sekitarnya. Fang yang menyadari gelagat aneh Yaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya gelisah sekali," kata Fang.

"Aku takut ada yang mengenali kita. Taman ini kan dekat dengan sekolah," kata Yaya sambil terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti bisa jadi gossip di sekolah. Aku benci kalau harus menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang."

"Oh kupikir kau takut ketahuan oleh kakakmu," ujar Fang dengan nada agak dingin.

"Yah, itu juga sih. Kalau Boboiboy tahu bisa gawat," gumam Yaya, sedikit meringis.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum memberitahunya kalau kau adalah teman masa kecilku."

"Memangnya kau harus memberitahukan hal itu padanya? Dia tidak harus tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, kan?" Entah kenapa nada bicara Fang mulai sedikit ketus, namun Yaya tidak terlalu menyadarinya.

"Tapi aku menceritakan segala hal pada Boboiboy," gumam Yaya.

Fang hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yaya. Sementara itu Yaya yang mulai menyadari perubahan suasana hati Fang memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Fang singkat.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau jadi _badmood_ ," kata Yaya sedikit takut.

"Memang," balas Fang.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Yaya sedih.

Fang menoleh kembali pada Yaya dan melihat wajah sedih gadis itu. Ekspresinya jadi sedikit melunak dan ia mulai merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Yaya sedih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," ucap Fang sambil mengelus kepala Yaya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu," kata Fang.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kukira kau marah," ucap Yaya lega. "Ah, es krimku meleleh!" ucapnya kaget begitu menyadari es krim vanilanya telah mencair dan mengotori tangannya.

Yaya buru-buru menjilati kembali es krimnya dan membuat mulutnya belepotan. Fang sedikit berdecak melihat wajah Yaya yang belepotan es krim.

"Dasar, kau masih seperti anak kecil," kata Fang sambil mengusap es krim di sekitar bibir Yaya.

Wajah Yaya memerah, dan ia buru-buru membersihkan mulutnya sendiri. "Ma-maaf," gumamnya malu.

"Tak perlu minta maaf," kata Fang santai.

Sementara Yaya masih sibuk mengurus es krimnya, Fang menatap ke balik punggung gadis itu, ke arah seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang tengah membeku menatap mereka. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Fang.

 _Permainan dimulai, Boboiboy …_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf karena kelamaan update. Semoga aja kalian masih sabar menunggu u.u**

 **Yah, langsung aja, ini dia chapter barunya, selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Ide cerita milikku sendiri.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo (s), gaje, dll.**

* * *

Boboiboy berlari menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi orang yang berlalu-lalang yang sebagian besar merupakan murid-murid sekolahnya. Beberapa orang menyapa pemuda yang mengenakan _jersey_ sepakbola itu, namun ia hanya membalas sapaan mereka sambil lalu dan terus berlari untuk mencari Yaya. Ia yakin adiknya itu belum pergi terlalu jauh.

 _Pasti Yaya masih ada di sekitar sini_ , pikir Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti di depan taman yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena kelelahan berlari. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke sekolah dan meneruskan latihannya, namun entah mengapa hatinya memaksanya untuk terus mencari Yaya. Entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa gelisah. Ia ingin segera menemukan Yaya, walaupun gadis itu telah mengirimkan pesan pada Ying bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa Boboiboy tetap merasa cemas?

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman. Ada cukup banyak orang di sana. Tentu saja, taman itu cukup indah walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Ada banyak pepohonan yang bisa menjadi tempat berteduh, lengkap dengan bangku-bangku taman sebagai tempat beristirahat.

Mata Boboiboy membulat begitu ia melihat sepasang remaja yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Mereka terlihat tengah menikmati es krim sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dan Boboiboy tau betul siapa dua orang itu.

Itu adiknya, Yaya. Dan gadis itu sedang bersama Fang.

Yaya duduk membelakangi Boboiboy, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Tapi Boboiboy yakin itu memang adiknya. Kerudung merah muda itu memang yang biasa dipakai oleh Yaya.

Cukup lama Boboiboy berdiri memandangi kedua orang itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang perlahan menyusup ke hatinya. Entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua terasa … menyakitkan.

Boboiboy tersentak saat melihat tangan Fang bergerak mengusap wajah Yaya. Kedua tangan pemuda bertopi jingga itu terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia meninju pemuda berkacamata itu karena berani menyentuh adik kesayangannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan apa pun, Boboiboy menyadari bahwa Fang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat seringai licik yang muncul di wajah si pemuda berkacamata.

"Boboiboy! Ternyata kau di sini!" seruan Ying membuat Boboiboy sedikit kaget. Ia menoleh dan melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah penuh keringat. "Kenapa kau larinya cepat sekali, sih? Aku capek mengejarmu … Eh?" Ying menghentikan ocehannya begitu melihat Boboiboy berbalik dan kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

"Boboiboy, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana lagi?" seru Ying. Gadis itu berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi ditinggalkan sendirian. Ia bersiap menyusul Boboiboy, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu saat melirik ke arah taman. "Eh? Itu kan Yaya? Dan ia sedang bersama … Fang?" Ying menatap bingung dua teman sekelasnya itu.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?_ pikir Ying heran. Gadis itu tersentak saat menyadari alasan kenapa Boboiboy meninggalkannya.

"Pasti Boboiboy sudah melihat mereka," tebak Ying. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ying kembali berlari mengejar si pemuda bertopi jingga itu.

.

.

.

Ying berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia yakin Boboiboy tadi berlari ke arah ini, tapi ke mana pemuda itu? Mengabaikan kakinya yang semakin pegal karena terus berlari, Ying pun melangkah ke arah lapangan di mana para anggota klub sepak bola masih sibuk berlatih.

"Gopal!" panggil Ying begitu melihat teman sekelas Boboiboy yang bertubuh gempal itu.

"Eh, Ying. Ada apa?" tanya Gopal yang tengah beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau melihat Boboiboy?" tanya Ying, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Lho, bukannya tadi Boboiboy pergi bersamamu?" tanya Gopal balik.

"Iya, sih. Tapi tadi aku melihatnya kembali ke sini," ujar Ying.

"Oh aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi," kata Gopal.

Ying berdecak pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Gopal," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola.

Gadis berkacamata itu memutuskan untuk mencari Boboiboy di dalam gedung sekolah. Dan tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah kelas Boboiboy.

Ying mengelap peluh di dahinya dan kembali berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia memandangi pintu kelas Boboiboy yang tertutup, dan firasatnya mengatakan pemuda itu memang ada di dalam sana. Ying mendorong pintu itu perlahan, namun pintu itu terasa berat, maka dengan sedikit kasar Ying pun menyentaknya hingga membuka.

"Aduh!" Boboiboy terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya begitu Ying berhasil membuka pintu itu. Pemuda itu menatap Ying yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tau!" ujar Ying kesal.

"Kenapa kau membuka pintu tanpa bilang-bilang, sih? Kan kepalaku jadi terbentur," kata Boboiboy, juga dengan nada kesal. Ia menarik tubuhnya kembali ke posisi duduk sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terantuk lantai.

"Siapa yang suruh kau bersandar di pintu?" balas Ying.

Boboiboy hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah ke salah satu kursi dan menghempaskan dirinya. Pemuda itu kemudian melipat lengannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Ying sambil bersender di dinding dan menatap pemuda itu dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tau," gumam Boboiboy.

"Kau kesal karena melihat Yaya jalan dengan Fang, kan?" ujar Ying.

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris biru tua di balik kacamata Ying. "Aku … aku tidak tau," ucapnya pelan. "Aku memang merasa kesal, tapi aku tidak tau alasannya."

"Kau yakin kau memang tidak tahu? Atau kau tahu, tapi berusaha menyangkalnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ucap Boboiboy cepat.

"Oh ayolah, aku tau kau cemburu melihat Yaya bersama laki-laki lain, kan?"

"Cemburu? Aku—aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya … tidak suka melihat adik perempuanku didekati oleh laki-laki," ucap Boboiboy, sedikit ragu. Ia ingin mempercayai bahwa memang itulah alasan ia merasa sangat kesal sejak melihat Yaya dan Fang di taman tadi, tapi kenapa batinnya berkata bahwa itu bukan alasan yang tepat?

Ying menghela nafas pelan. "Mau sampai kapan kau menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri?" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangkal apa pun."

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa tertipu. Aku tau kau menganggap Yaya lebih dari sekedar adik."

Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy bangkit dan menggebrak meja dengan marah. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap Yaya. Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adikku, dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap seperti itu," ujarnya. Ya, ia selalu menganggap Yaya sebagai adik kesayangannya. Dan ia menyayangi gadis itu melebihi apa pun, namun hanya sebagai seorang adik.

"Kalau begitu itu terserah padamu, aku tidak akan ikut campur," kata Ying, nadanya berubah sedikit dingin. Ia berbalik memunggungi Boboiboy dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh kembali ke belakang. "Jangan terjebak dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Boboiboy. Saat kau menyadarinya, mungkin Yaya sudah tak terjangkau lagi," ujarnya sebelum membanting pintu dan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Yaya.

Terdengar suara Tok Aba menyahut dari arah dapur, "Waalaiikumsalam."

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu buru-buru meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Boboiboy yang tengah mengatur meja makan, dan juga Tok Aba yang tengah memasak di depan kompor.

"Atok, biar Yaya aja yang masak," kata Yaya merasa tidak enak. Biasanya ialah yang selalu menyiapkan makanan.

"Tidak apa, sekali-kali biar atok yang masak," kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum pada cucu perempuan kesayangannya.

"Tapi atok kan capek habis jualan di kedai," kata Yaya.

"Siapa bilang atok capek? Biar begini, atok kan masih kuat. Kalau cuma segini sih atok nggak akan capek kok," canda Tok Aba.

"Ya udah deh kalau gitu. Yaya ganti baju dulu, ya," ujar Yaya mengalah. Tok Aba mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Yaya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan dapur untuk naik ke kamarnya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dan sibuk mengatur meja makan. Mungkin kakaknya itu marah karena ia pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

 _Yah, nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya_ , batin Yaya.

Gadis itu pun melangkah ke kamarnya untuk segera berganti baju dan membantu Tok Aba menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Yaya berdiri di depan pintu bercat cokelat dengan tangan terkepal bersiap untuk mengetuk. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Boboiboy. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu pun memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Boboiboy dari arah dalam.

"Ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yaya. Aneh rasanya harus meminta izin masuk ke kamar Boboiboy, biasanya Yaya langsung menerobos masuk bahkan tanpa harus mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, masuk aja," sahut Boboiboy. Dengan sedikit takut, Yaya pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kamar kakak angkatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy, sambil memutar kursi tempatnya duduk untuk menghadap Yaya.

"Eh, umm …" Yaya menggaruk pipinya bingung. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk diucapkan, tapi sekarang semuanya seolah menguap dari kepalanya. "Aku—aku cuma mau minta maaf," gumamnya.

"Minta maaf kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy. Nada suaranya sedikit berbeda dan terkesan agak … dingin.

"Yah, sepertinya kau marah padaku, makanya aku datang untuk meminta maaf," ucap Yaya.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Boboiboy. Pemuda itu memutar kembali kursinya dan berbalik memunggungi Yaya.

"Tapi kau tidak mengajakku berbicara sedikit pun saat makan malam, jadi aku mengira kau marah. Apa kau marah karena aku pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahumu?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak," jawab Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Aku—aku juga tidak tau …"

"Eh?"

Boboiboy mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia memang merasa marah, dan juga kesal, tapi berapa kali pun ia mencoba memikirkan alasannya, tetap saja tidak ada yang cocok.

"Boboiboy …"

"Yaya, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku sedang ingin sendiri," ucap Boboiboy, tanpa memandang adiknya itu.

"Ya, ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu," ujar Yaya. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy dengan perasaan sedih. Ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy mengusirnya keluar kamar. _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kakaknya itu?_

.

.

.

Boboiboy berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun kedua matanya menolak untuk terpejam. Ia terus merasa gelisah, dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur sampai bisa menemukan alasannya.

Ying bilang, Boboiboy cemburu melihat Yaya bersama Fang. Benarkah begitu? Ia cemburu melihat Yaya dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya?

Yah, ia memang merasa cemburu. Tapi cemburu dalam arti apa? Apakah cemburu karena takut sosoknya sebagai kakak terancam karena kemunculan Fang yang dulunya juga dianggap sebagai sosok kakak oleh Yaya, atau …

"Argh!" Boboiboy membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak frustasi. Sampai kapan ia harus uring-uringan seperti ini? Apa sampai ia menemukan alasan kenapa dirinya terus merasa gelisah? Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan itu?

" _Kau yakin kau memang tidak tahu? Atau kau tahu, tapi berusaha menyangkalnya?"_

Mungkinkah perkataan Ying benar? Boboiboy tengah berusaha menyangkal perasaannya sendiri? Tapi kalau begitu, berarti ia …

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Yaya. Aku tidak boleh menyukai adikku sendiri," gumam Boboiboy berulang-ulang, seolah dengan mengulangnya kata-kata itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Boboiboy kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran kacau. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

.

.

Walaupun tidur lebih larut dari biasanya, tapi Boboiboy bangun lebih awal keesokan paginya. Setelah mandi dan shalat subuh, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membantu Tok Aba menyiapkan kedai, karena ia masih ingin menghindari Yaya. Maka pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit, Boboiboy melangkah di tengah dinginnya udara pagi sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar berisi cokelat yang akan dijual oleh atoknya.

Sudah lama Boboiboy tidak membantu atoknya menyiapkan kedai di pagi hari, karena ia memang selalu bangun terlambat, padahal dulu ia biasa bangun pagi untuk membantu Tok Aba. Boboiboy jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat Tok Aba yang sibuk mengurusi kedainya seorang diri. Ia memang cucu yang tidak berguna.

"Sini, tok, biar Boboiboy aja," kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil sekantong gula yang dipegang kakeknya. Ia kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan menuangkan gula ke dalam wadahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tok Aba sambil tersneyum memandangi cucunya. "Tumben sekali kau bangun secepat ini. Biasanya habis sholat subuh pasti tidur lagi."

"Yah, sekali-kali kan boleh tok. Lagian Boboiboy udah lama nggak bantu atok membuka kedai," ujar Boboiboy.

Tok ABa mengambil cangkir dan mulai mengelapnya satu-persatu. "Kau bertengkar dengan Yaya?" tanyanya.

"Eeeh?! Nggak kok! Mana mungkin kami bertengkar!" kata Boboiboy panik.

"Nggak usah bohong, atok tau kalian sedang tidak akur. Sejak tadi malam kau dan Yaya tidak saling berbicara sama sekali. Ada apa?"

"Yaah, itu, umm, cuma masalah kecil kok, paling nanti kami udah baikan lagi. Atok nggak usah cemas," kata Boboiboy.

"Yah, kalian memang sudah besar, jadi atok tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi kalau terus menghindar kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah," ujar Tok Aba, membuat Boboiboy terdiam. Apa yang diucapkan Tok Aba benar, menghindar memang tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

"Ya, atok benar. Nanti Boboiboy akan mencoba bicara dengan Yaya," ucap Boboiboy akhirnya.

Tok Aba tersenyum, "Baguslah. Atok tidak mau melihat cucu-cucu kesayangan atok bertengkar."

Boboiboy mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Ya, ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yaya, walau sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti apa masalah di antara mereka. Tapi mungkin kalau dibicarakan semuanya akan menjadi jelas. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Boboiboy merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar benci pelajaran matematika, apalagi kalau sedang ulangan seperti tadi. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya habis hanya untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Ayo Gopal kita ke kantin, aku lapar sekali," kata Boboiboy sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah terkapar di atas meja.

"Ayo!" seru Gopal yang tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. Peduli amat dengan ulangan matematika, yang penting sekarang saatnya mengisi perut yang sejak tadi berteriak minta diisi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke kantin, namun Gopal menarik lengan Boboiboy dan menghentikan langkah pemuda itu begitu mereka melewati kelas Yaya yang berada persis di sebelah kelas mereka.

"Lho, Yaya masih di kelas. Dia tidak pergi ke kantin?" ujar Gopal heran. Boboiboy ikut melongok ke dalam kelas itu dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok adiknya yang terlihat tengah asyik mengobrol. Jantung Boboiboy langsung mencelos begitu melihat siapa lawan bicara Yaya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang sedikit acak-acakan. Fang.

Boboiboy kembali merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat ia melihat Yaya dan Fang di taman. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, hampir tak tertahankan, dan ia benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat mereka lebih lama. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Gopal yang terlihat kaget.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Kau mau ke mana?" Sebelum Gopal sempat mengejarnya, Boboiboy sudah menghilang ditelan oleh kerumunan para siswa yang memenuhi koridor.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menatap kosng awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan di atasnya. Ia kini tengah berbaring di padang rumput tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, Boboiboy tak sengaja menemukan sebuah lubang yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak di halaman belakang sekolah, dan lubang itu membawanya ke tempat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah ke sini, jadi setiap kali ingin menyendiri, Boboiboy pasti datang ke padang rumput ini.

Pemuda iu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya, tepat di bagian jantungnya seharusnya berada. Memang sudah tidak sesakit tadi, tapi masih ada sedikit rasa nyeri. Ternyata Ying benar, ia memang menyukai …

"Ternyata kau memang di sini."

Boboiboy buru-buru bangkit dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat Ying yang tengah menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Ying! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Aku sering melihatmu diam-diam menyelinap ke sini," ujar Ying sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Eh, benarkah? Kupikir tidak ada yang tau," kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Gopal memberitahuku kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan dia. Jadi kupikir kau pasti ke sini," kata Ying. Ia merapikan roknya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Boboiboy. "Tempat ini indah," ujarnya, memandangi hamparan rumput yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Memang. Aku selalu ke sini setiap kali merasa sedih."

"Oh, jadi kau sedang bersedih?"

"Umm, yah, aku juga tidak tau," gumam Boboiboy sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau melihat Fang dan Yaya?" tebak Ying. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Boboiboy, Ying yakin tebakannya m,emang benar. "Jadi, kau masih berusaha menyangkal perasaanmu?" ucapnya pelan.

Semilir angin membelai lembut wajah Boboiboy, dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tidak tertutup topi. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi," gumam pemuda itu. "Ternyata aku … memang menyukai Yaya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aku mau minta maaf karena nggak bisa update kilat, malah mungkin agak lama.**

 **Tapi selama apa pun aku update, aku nggak akan discontinue, jadi mudah-mudahan para pembaca sekalian mau bersabar menunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **Jadi, ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review?**

 **p.s. Yaya di rumah tetap pakai kerudung**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebenarnya mau update besok, tapi karena selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan ya udah update malam ini aja x'D**

 **Happy reading! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Ide cerita milikku sendiri.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo (s), gaje, dll.**

 _Gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu melompat-lompat berusaha menjangkau kacamata miliknya yang tengah dipegangi oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya._

" _Kembalikan kacamataku!" seru Ying, berusaha menahan tangisnya._

" _Coba saja ambil kalau bisa," kata si anak laki-laki mengejek. Teman-temannya ikut menertawai si gadis kecil yang terus berusaha menjangkau kacamata bundar miliknya._

 _Ying akhirnya kelelahan dan berhenti melompat-lompat. Ia hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terngah-engah. Air mata menggenang di kedua iris biru tuanya, dan ia mulai terisak pelan._

" _Yah, malah nangis. Dasar cengeng!" kata si anak laki-laki yang memegangi kacamata Ying, sambil tertawa mengejek. Tawanya langsung berhenti saat sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Ia menggeram marah saat melihat sebuah bola sepak kecil bergulir di dekat kakinya._

" _Jangan ganggu dia!" Seorang anak laki-laki bertopi jingga muncul di belakang kerumunan anak-anak yang mengganggu Ying. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya begitu melihat anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu._

" _Beraninya kau melempariku dengan bola! Kau ngajak berantem?"_

 _Anak laki-laki bertopi jingga itu tidak merasa gentar sedikit pun walau ia sedang berhadapan dengan anak-anak yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Ia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin, dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa._

" _Ternyata kau memang minta dihajar, ya?!" Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah si anak bertopi, namun ia berhasil menghindar. Tapi karena lawannya lebih banyak, akhirnya anak itu pun tidak bisa mengelak dari pukulan yang terus dilayangkan ke arahnya. Walaupun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar, dan di beberapa kesempatan ia berhasil membalas pukulan mereka, tapi tetap saja anak itu berakhir dengan tubuh babak belur. Setelah puas menghajar anak laki-laki bertopi itu, kelompok anak nakal itu pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Ying yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menangis tanpa tau harus berbuat apa, berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah anak itu karena tidak memakai kacamata, tapi ia tau bahwa tubuh anak itu pasti babak belur dan penuh luka._

" _Ma-maaf, gara-gara menolongku kau jadi …"_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi jingga itu. Ia sedikit meringis saat Ying menyentuh lebam di pipinya._

" _Aku akan mengobatimu di rumahku," kata Ying._

" _Tidak apa, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri di rumah." Anak bertopi itu bangkit perlahan dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Ia kemudian berjalan ke belakang Ying dan memungut sesuatu. "Nih, ini milikmu kan?" Anak itu menyerahkan kembali kacamata Ying, yang untungnya tidak pecah._

" _Te-terima kasih," ucap Ying. Ia memasang kembali kacamata itu di wajahnya, dan akhirnya gadis itu bisa melihat wajah penyelamatnya dengan lebih jelas._

" _Namaku Boboiboy. Siapa namamu?"_

 _Gadis berkuncir dua itu memandangi kedua iris cokelat milik si anak laki-laki bertopi. "Namaku Ying."_

.

.

.

"Ternyata aku … memang menyukai Yaya."

Ying diam-diam menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling lututnya, sambil manik biru tuanya menatap hamparan padang rumput di sekitarnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Ying, setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau sudah lebih dulu menyadarinya dariku ya?" tanya Boboiboy, memandang sahabatnya itu. Terkadang ia merasa kagum dengan kemampuan Ying yang bisa membaca perasaannya hanya dengan saling bertatap mata, atau hanya dengan beberapa patah kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatku," kata Ying, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Boboiboy dan tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. Ia sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai adik angkatnya, tapi mungkin Ying lebih mengetahui tentangnya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu ingat," gumam Ying sambil menerawang ke langit. "Mungkin sejak … SMP?"

"APA?! Sudah selama itu? Kok aku nggak nyadar?" seru Boboiboy tak percaya.

"Karena kau idiot," cibir Ying. Ia tertawa pelan mendengar Boboiboy yang langsung menggerutu kesal karena perkataannya. "Kau juga tidak pernah peka, bahkan dengan perasaanmu sendiri," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Yaah, benar juga sih." Kalau soal itu Boboiboy memang tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang sedikit tidak peka. Boboiboy seringkali merasa kebingungan sendiri saat harus berhadapan dengan yang namanya 'perasaan', ia bahkan sering salah membaca situasi karena ketidakpekaannya itu.

"Tapi Yaya lebih tidak peka dariku," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut. "Masa ia tidak tau kenapa aku mogok bicara dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyinggung soal Fang sedikit pun padaku. Apa dia sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi?" tanya pemuda itu sedih.

"Yah, kalau Yaya sih, entah kelewat polos atau sistem kepekaannya benar-benar tidak berfungsi, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku yakin dia masih sangat mempercayaimu lebih dari siapa pun," ujar Ying.

"Eh, benarkah? Darimana kau tau?" tanya Boboiboy, kembali bersemangat.

"Insting seorang wanita," jawab Ying santai.

Boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan ujung dagunya di sana. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ying? Aku sudah menyadari kalau aku menyukai Yaya, tapi setelah itu apa? Apa aku harus mengakui perasaanku padanya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia menolakku dan malah jadi membenciku?" gumam Boboiboy cemas.

"Kalau kau memang laki-laki, seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut dengan hal seperti itu. Laki-laki menyukai tantangan, kan? Semakin tinggi gunung yang ingin kau raih, maka kau harus lebih bersemangat untuk menggapainya. Dan aku juga yakin Yaya tidak akan menolakmu," ujar Ying panjang lebar.

"Sungguh?" Mata cokelat Boboiboy berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan mendapat permen.

"Nggak tau juga, sih," kata Ying cuek. Ia buru-buru menghindar saat Boboiboy hendak menjitak kepalanya. "Yee, jangan marah dong. Aku kan nggak bisa memaksa Yaya untuk menyukaimu kalau dia memang nggak suka."

Boboiboy langsung tertunduk sedih mendengar perkataan Ying. "Benar juga, ya. Berarti aku nggak ada harapan dong," ujarnya putus asa.

"Jangan gampang nyerah gitu, dong. Masa kau mau kalah dengan si kepala landak itu?" kata Ying tak sabar.

"Kepala landak?" tanya Boboiboy tak mengerti.

"Fang," ucap Ying malas. "Dia sudah duluan mencuri start dan berusaha merebut Yaya darimu. Kau mau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Boboiboy teringat kembali saat ia melihat Yaya dan Fang makan es krim berdua di aman kemarin. Semangatnya tiba-tiba berkobar, dikendalikan oleh amarah dan rasa cemburu. "Kau benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Mulai sekarang aku juga akan berusaha mendapatkan Yaya! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada si Ah Meng sialan itu!"

"Fang," Ying mengoreksi.

"Oh, maksudku Fang," kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipi malu. "Pokoknya kau harus membantuku, Ying!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi nanti kau harus mentraktirku, ya," kata Ying.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mentraktirmu. Kau mau apa? Semuanya pasti kubelikan."

"Beneran, nih? Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan daftarnya mulai sekarang," kata Ying bersemangat.

"Eh, tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal, ya? Yang murah aja," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dasar cowok nggak punya modal," cibir Ying.

"Biarin," balas Boboiboy, memeletkan lidahnya.

Ying memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Alamak, sudah lewat waktunya bel masuk! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" serunya panik. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari kembali ke arah sekolah, dengan Boboiboy yang mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya beberapa menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Karena itulah saat bel akhirnya berbunyi dan guru yang mengajar menyudahi materinya, Boboiboy langsung melesat keluar kelas tepat setelah gurunya menghilang di balik pintu. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu kelas Yaya, menunggu gadis itu keluar.

Matanya yang sewarna karamel, terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang keluar dari kelas Yaya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan gadis berjilbab merah muda itu. Boboiboy mulai merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan ia sudah keduluan oleh Fang lagi?

Tepat saat itu, sebuah suara cempreng yang familiar menyerukan namanya. "Boboiboy!"

Yang dipanggil langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat dua sosok yang baru keluar. Gadis berkuncir dua yang mengenakan kacamata, juga gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Mereka berdua melangkah menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Biasalah, adikmu tercinta ini kan memang lelet," kata Ying sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Yaya.

"Dasar, kau ini memang tidak berubah ya," kata Boboiboy sambil mengacak-acak jilbab adiknya dengan gemas.

"Jangan merusak jilbabku!" gerutu Yaya sebal. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Boboiboy dari kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa?" ucap Boboiboy begitu menyadari Yaya tidak melepaskan tatapan darinya.

"Kau …" Baru saja Yaya hendak berbicara, seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Yaya."

Ying berbalik lebih cepat dari Yaya dan langsung mendelik kesal begitu melihat siapa yang berniat mengganggu rencananya untuk menyatukan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Dia segera melesat ke arah pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu dan mendorongnya kembali ke dalam kelas agar Yaya tidak melihatnya.

Tepat setelah Ying mendorong masuk Fang, Yaya berbalik dan kebingungan karena tidak melihat siapa pun selain Ying di belakangnya. "Lho? Kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil," gumamnya bingung.

"Nggak ada, kok. Cuma perasaanmu aja kali," kata Boboiboy cuek. Tentu saja ia tau siapa yang tadi memanggil Yaya, yang kini tengah ditahan oleh Ying di dalam kelas.

"Hmm, mungkin juga sih," gumam Yaya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

 _Mungkin Ying benar, Yaya bukannya tidak peka, ia hanya kelewat polos_ , batin Boboiboy yang tidak tau harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan sifat adiknya itu. _Atau jangan-jangan dia juga sedikit bodoh?_

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ajak Boboiboy.

"Eh? Ya udah kalau gitu," kata Yaya. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Boboiboy yang mendadak jadi baik kembali padanya. Padahal tadi pagi jelas sekali kakak angkatnya itu masih berusaha menghindar darinya, bahkan rela bangun lebih pagi untuk membantu Tok Aba di kedai.

"Ying, ayo kita pulang," ajak Yaya, sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Lho, bukannya Ying tadi berdiri di sebelahnya?

"Ka-kalian duluan aja, aku masih ada urusan sebentar di kelas," kata Ying gugup. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membungkam Fang yang kini tersembunyi di balik pintu, dan meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Nggak apa-apa, kami bisa nunggu kok," kata Yaya.

Ying langsung menggeleng panik. "Nggak usah! Kayaknya aku bakalan lama, kalian langsung pulang duluan aja," ujarnya sambil berusaha memberi kode pada Boboiboy agar segera membawa Yaya pergi.

Boboiboy yang mengerti isyarat dari Ying buru-buru menarik Yaya pergi. "I-iya Yaya, lebih baik kita pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa, Ying!" serunya sebelum menyeret Yaya menjauh.

"E-eh, tunggu, jangan tarik-tarik! Ying, sampai jumpa!" Yaya melambai ke arah sahabatnya, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang di balik koridor bersama Boboiboy.

"Huft, akhrinya mereka pergi juga," kata Ying sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut Fang yang tersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?!" seru Fang marah. Ia segera bangkit dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan gara-gara Ying tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke balik pintu.

Ying sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang notabene jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang bertubuh mungil itu. Matanya yang memang sudah sipit, semakin menyipit saat ia tengah mencoba menilai Fang dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Fang lagi yang mulai risih dengan pandangan Ying.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menilaimu," gumam gadis itu. "Ternyata kau memang lumayan keren."

Fang mendengus pelan dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Tentu saja, dirinya memang tampan dan keren. Gadis mana yang tidak akan jatuh hati dan tergila-gila saat melihatnya? Pasti gadis berkacamata yang sepertinya teman sekelasnya ini juga …

"Tapi sayangnya kau bukan tipeku," lanjut Ying datar.

JLEB!

Seolah ada panah imajiner yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya, Fang menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ternyata ada juga gadis yang tidak terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Ah, mungkin minus mata gadis ini sudah bertambah, dan ia tidak bisa melihat Fang dengan jelas di balik kacamata bundarnya itu.

"Oke, dengar ya Kepala Landak …"

"Apa kau bilang?!" protes Fang tidak terima dirinya dipanggil landak.

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku," kata Ying dengan nada mencela. Fang hanya menggerutu tak jelas. "Jadi, selagi aku masih bersikap baik, aku ingin memintamu untuk menjauh dari Yaya," lanjut Ying lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Yaya?" tanya Fang, smeakin kesal. Memangnya gadis ini siapa, berani menyuruh-nyuruhnya menjauhi Yaya?

"Karena … aku ingin Yaya bersama Boboiboy, bukan dengan cowok lain," kata Ying santai.

"Lho, mereka kan kakak adik, ya pasti mereka selalu bersama dong?"

"Ternyata kau ini bodoh ya?" Kata-kata itu sukses menancapkan kembali panah imajiner ke jantung Fang.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" seru pemuda itu kesal. Gadis ini … dia bisa meruntuhkan imej cowok cool yang selalu disandang Fang hanya dengan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kupikir karena tampangmu lumayan keren, seharusnya kau juga punya otak encer. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih bodoh dari Boboiboy," komentar Ying.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan gadis ini, yang ada imejnya bisa semakin hancur. "Oke, sudah cukup main-mainnya," kata Fang, nadanya langsung berubah drastis menjadi dingin. Ia menatap Ying dari balik kacamata begagang ungu miliknya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau memintaku menjauhi Yaya supaya Boboiboy bisa mendekatinya kan?"

"Yap," ucap Ying.

"Jadi kau tau kalau mereka bukan kakak adik?" tanya Fang, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Aku sudah lama berteman dengan Boboiboy, bahkan sebelum Yaya diadopsi oleh orangtua Boboiboy. Dan aku juga sahabat pertama Yaya di sini, jadi aku tau segalanya tentang dia," kata Ying sedikit angkuh.

"Huh, jadi akhirnya Boboiboy terang-terangan juga mengakui kalau dia menyukai Yaya?" tanya Fang sinis.

"Oh, kau juga tau?"

"Tentu saja. Aku melihat caranya menatap Yaya. Sama sekali tidak seperti seorang kakak menatap adiknya."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, ternyata kau tidak sebodoh dugaanku. Semuanya jadi lebih gampang kalau begitu," ujar Ying puas.

"Jangan harap aku akan melepaskan Yaya begitu saja."

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan Yaya menjadi milikmu," balas Ying. Setelah itu gadis itu segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Fang yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Yaya diam-diam melirik ke sosok sang kakak di sebelahnya, yang tengah asyik bersenandung kecil sambil membantunya mencucui piring. Ada yang aneh dengan Boboiboy hari ini. Sikapnya sejak mereka pulang tadi terasa sedikit … berbeda. Yah, mungkin tidak juga, Boboiboy tetap menjadi dirinya yang biasa, kakaknya yang periang dan sedikit bodoh. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu terlihat lebih riang dari biasanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Boboiboy …" panggil Yaya. Tangannya terus bergerak mengusap piring-piring kotor dengan spons yang dilumuri sabun.

"Hmm? Apa?" Boboiboy menoleh pada Yaya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tuh kan, ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia senyum-senyum begitu? batin Yaya.

"Kau baru punya pacar, ya?" Pertanyaan Yaya hampir membuat Boboiboy menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah dibilasnya. Ia memandang sang adik dengan ekspresi wajah ngeri.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit panik.

"Habis sikapmu hari ini aneh. Kau terlihat sangat gembira, jadi kupikir mungkin kau baru jadian," kata Yaya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"A-aku belum punya pacar kok," kata Boboiboy gugup.

"Yang benar?" tanya Yaya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan-jangan kau sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku supaya aku tidak meminta pajak jadian? Ayo ngaku, siapa gadis yang jadi pacarmu? Cepat kenalkan padaku," lanjut gadis itu lagi sambil menatap kakaknya galak.

"Aku beneran nggak punya pacar. Sumpah!" Boboiboy mengacungkan tangan kanannya untuk meyakinkan Yaya.

Yaya menyipitkan matanya dan terus menatap Boboiboy dengan pandnagan curiga. "Huh, awas saja kalau kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu padaku," ujarnya sambil mendnegus.

Boboiboy menghela nafas lega setelah Yaya berhenti menginterogasinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membilas piring-piring yang telah dicuci Yaya dengan sabun, sambil sekali-kali mencari pandang ke arah adiknya.

"Hei Yaya, kalau aku punya pacar apa kau akan merasa sedih?" tanay Boboiboy penasaran.

"Lho, untuk apa aku sedih? Malah aku akan sangat senang karena kakakku tercinta ini akhirnya bisa laku juga. Aku mulai khawatir jangan-jangan kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar seumur hidupmu," kata Yaya datar.

"Hei! Aku punya banyak penggemar tau! Ada banyak gadis yang mengantri ingin jadi pacarku," kata Boboiboy sebal.

"Itu karena mereka tidak tau bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau kan cuma terlihat keren di luar, padahal di dalamnya …" Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan pandnagan meremehkan.

"Eh, menurutmu aku ini keren?" Boboiboy mengabaikan celaan adiknya dan hanya focus pada satu kata yang diucapkan gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Ya iyalah. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin kau bisa punya penggemar sebanyak itu? Aku saja sampai bosan direcoki oleh penggemarmu setiap hari," dengus Yaya kesal. Lagi-lagi Boboiboy mengabaikan sebagian besar ucapan Yaya. Ia bersorak senang dalam hatinya, _Yaya menganggapku keren, iyeah!_

Melihat kakaknya yang lagi-lagi tersneyum tak jelas, Yaya mengambil salah satu panci yang tengah dicucinya dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Boboiboy.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu! Kau membuatku merinding," kata Yaya sambil sedikit bergidik.

"Jangan memukul kepala kakakmu dengan panci dong!" gerutu Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Karena kakakku sepertinya mulai gila, sudah tugasku sebagai seorang adik untuk membantu menyadarkannya," kata Yaya santai.

"Aku tidak gila!" protes Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah kakakku sayang, ayo cepat selesaikan acara mencuci piringnya. Aku maish punya banyak kerjaan lain," kata Yaya, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan piring kotor di hadapannya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas pelan. Dengan masih sedikit bersungut-sungut, ia pun kembali membantu sang adik mencuci piring-piring kotor sampai selesai.

.

.

.

Yaya mengelus bulu-bulu lembut Ochobot, kucingnya, sambil bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu pelan. Ochobot bergelung nyaman di pangkuan Yaya, sambil mendengkur senang karena perlakuan lembut gadis itu. Yaya tersenyum memandang kucing yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ochobot selalu mengingatkannya tentang kenangan saat ia masih di panti asuhan, karena kucing itu memang mirip sekali dengan boneka yang dulu pernah dimilikinya. Boneka yang telah diberikannya pada Fang di hari perpisahan mereka. Apa Fang masih menyimpan boneka itu?

"Hei Ochobot, kau tau, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sejak Fang kembali, aku jadi semakin sering memikirkannya. Dulu setiap kali memikirkannya aku selalu merasa sedih karena aku tak tau dia di mana dan aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi sekarang dia ada di sini, di dekatku, dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Apa aneh kalau aku merasa sangat senang?"

Ochobot mengeong pelan dan menatap Yaya dengan mata biru elektriknya. Gadis itu menggaruk kepala si kucing dengan gemas.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa bicara ya. Padahal aku yakin kau akan menjadi teman curhat yang menyenangkan," kata Yaya sambil tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi Ochobot hanya mengeong.

Yaya menguap lebar dan memandang jam digital di atas meja belajarnya. "Ah sudah jam segini. Ayo kita tidur, Ochobot," ucapnya. Ia membaringkan Ochobot di tempat tidur kecilnya, setelah itu ia pun membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya sendiri dan langsung tertidur tak lama setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

Di depan kamar Yaya, Boboiboy yang memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna jingga berdiri diam tanpa suara. Tangannya masih membeku dengan gerakan seolah bersiap mengetuk pintu. Ia memandang pintu bercat putih yang tadinya ingin diketuknya. Mata cokelatnya yang tadi berbinar perlahan meredup saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Jadi begitu ya …"

.

.

.

 **Awalnya berniat mau buat chapter ini jadi fluffy (?), sekalian juga mau buat pertarungan (?) antar Fang sama Boboiboy, tapi nggak tau kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah jadi gini /sigh**

 **Mungkin chapter depan aku bakal buat Boboiboy lebih galau lagi, soalnya lebih menyenangkan nulis kayak gitu xD #dihajarBoboiboy**

 **Ya udah deh, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **p.s. yang nungguin Fate, kemungkinan updatenya hari Jumat (memangnya ada yang nungguin?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja. Ide cerita milikku sendiri.

Warning : AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo (s), gaje, dll.

* * *

 _Kaki-kaki kecil beralaskan sepatu hitam lusuh berlari mengitari pekarangan sebuah rumah berlantai dua hingga ia tiba di halaman belakang. Kedua iris cokelat itu berbinar di balik kacamata bergagang ungunya begitu melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk seorang diri sambil membaca buku di bawah salah satu pohon di sana. Dengan segera, ia pun menghampiri gadis kecil berkerudung merah muda itu._

" _Yaya!" panggil Fang._

 _Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat kehadiran Fang. "Fang, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi," kata Yaya sambil menutup buku cerita yang tengah dibacanya._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, Fang malah menunjukkan sebuah bola besar berwarna jingga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya._

" _Lihat apa yang kubawa!" kata Fang antusias._

" _Wow, bolanya besar sekali! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Yaya sambil menatap kagum bola di tangan Fang._

" _Ini namanya bola basket. Aku meminta kakak pengasuh untuk membelikannya di kota dengan uang yang kutabung!" ujar Fang bangga._

" _Oh, jadi selama ini kau menabung untuk membeli ini?"_

" _Yap."_

" _Tapi bola ini beda dengan yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak di taman. Kau tau cara memainkannya?" Tangan Yaya menyentuh permukaan bola yang sedikit kasar dengan hati-hati._

" _Tentu saja. Ayo, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu." Fang menarik tangan Yaya dan mengajak gadis itu pergi ke taman yang berada tak jauh dari panti asuhan mereka. Di sana ada sebuah lapangan basket yang untunglah hari ini kosong, dan ke sanalah kaki-kaki Fang dan Yaya melangkah. Setelah tiba di pinggir lapangan, Fang kemudian melepaskan tangan Yaya dan membawa bola basketnya ke tengah lapangan._

" _Lihat ya," ujarnya. Tangan Fang bergerak memantul-mantulkan bola dan kemudian melompat setinggi mungkin untuk memasukkan bola ke ring. Sayangnya bola itu hanya melambung rendah, bahkan tidak mencapai setengah dari tinggi tiang ring._

 _Fang terlihat kecewa. Ia memandangi bola yang kini memantul-mantul tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan sedih. Kenapa bolanya tidak mau masuk? Padahal pemain-pemain basket yang dilihatnya di TV bisa memasukkan bola ke ring dengan mudah._

" _Wah, Fang, tadi itu keren sekali!" kata Yaya sambil bertepuk tangan gembira. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat permainan basket, dan menurutnya yang tadi dilakukan Fang itu sangat keren._

" _Keren apanya? Bola itu seharusnya masuk ke dalam lingkaran di atas itu," kata Fang dengan wajah masam._

" _Tapi bagiku itu tetap keren," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum._

" _Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Fang sangsi._

" _Um, tentu saja! Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam lingkaran itu!" kata Yaya bersemangat._

 _Fang menatap Yaya dan tersenyum. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin jadi pemain basket. Kau harus mendukungku, ya?"_

 _Yaya mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias. "Um, pasti! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu sampai kapan pun, Fang!"_

.

.

.

"Tampangmu menyedihkan."

Ucapan pedas dari sahabat perempuannya itu tidak membuat Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya. Pipi kirinya masih setia menempel di meja, dengan kedua lengan tergantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Iris cokelatnya melirik Ying sekelas, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah dua sosok yang tengah bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak suka melihat Yaya bicara dengan Fang, ya dicegah dong. Kenapa kau cuma diam saja di sini?" tanya Ying, gemas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia menggigit rosi isi di tangannya dan mengunyahnya perlahan sambil terus mengawasi Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak punya hak melarang Yaya bicara dengan siapa pun. Aku kan cuma kakaknya," gumam Boboiboy.

"Justru karena kau kakaknya, kau jadi punya hak istimewa itu. Lagipula Fang itu kan laki-laki, jadi wajar kalau kau melarang Yaya terlalu dekat dengannya. Kau kan harus melindungi adik perempuanmu tercinta," kata Ying.

"Tapi kalau aku melarangnya, nanti Yaya malah akan benci padaku," gumam si pemuda bertopi jingga lagi.

"Oh ayolah, Boboiboy. Kenapa kau jadi patah semangat seperti ini sih? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yaya?"

Boboiboy akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup lagi menatap lebih lama pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajah Yaya yang berbinar-binar saat mengobrol dengan Fang membuat dadanya sesak. Mungkin Ying benar, ia seharusnya melarang Yaya saat gadis itu bilang ingin pindah ke meja Fang.

"Yaya bilang dia menyukai Fang," kata Boboiboy, kali ini pipi kanannya yang menempel mesra di meja kantin yang dingin.

"Eeeh?! Benarkah? Kapan dia bilang begitu?" tanya Ying kaget.

"Aku mendengarnya curhat pada Ochobot semalam."

"Ochobot?" tanya Ying bingung.

"Kucing peliharaan Yaya," kata Boboiboy.

"Oh," Ying mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Boboiboy yang duduk di seberangnya. "Jadi apa yang kau dengar?" bisik gadis itu penasaran.

"Yaya bilang, akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan Fang. Dan ia merasa senang karena bisa selalu berada di dekat Fang," kata Boboiboy lesu.

"Benarkah? Yaya bilang begitu?" Boboiboy hanya mengangguk. Ying melirik ke arah Yaya yang kelihatannya masih betah berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Fang. Ia memundurkan kembali tubuhnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, kalau dia bilang begitu, berarti Yaya memang menyukai Fang."

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ying dengan ekspresi terpukul. "Berarti aku sudah kalah?"

"Kalah apa. Kau bahkan belum bertarung," kata Ying sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Untuk apa bertarung kalau sudah tau aku bakal kalah?" ucap Boboiboy. Ia membenturkan keningnya ke meja dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau lembek sekali sih. Jangan kalah sebelum bertarung dong. Belum tentu Fang akan menang kan? Siapa tau nanti Yaya bakal lebih memilihmu," hibur Ying.

"Tapi aku sudah kehilangan semangat. Lagipula aku seharusnya memang tidak menyukai Yaya. Dia kan adikku," gumam Boboiboy. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Adik angkat," koreksi Ying. "Tidak ada hukum yang melarang saudara angkat untuk saling menyukai atau bahkan menikah, kan?"

"Yah, memang sih. Tapi …"

"Berhentilah mencari-cari alasan, Boboiboy. Kalau kau memang menyukai Yaya, maka kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Jangan gampang menyerah dong. Kau ini laki-laki bukan sih?"

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki," kata Boboiboy sedikit tersinggung.

"Nah kalau begitu jangan gampang putus asa dong. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada si sampingmu untuk mendukungmu. Lagipula aku masih menunggu traktiran darimu kalau kau berhasil memenangkan hati Yaya," kata Ying, nyengir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Apa kau akan tetap ada di sampingku dan membantuku memungut pecahan hatiku yang hancur?" tanya Boboiboy, sedikit melankolis.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memungut setiap kepingannya dan menyatukannya kembali," kata Ying, menyunggingkan senyum berlesung pipinya.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Ying," ujar Boboiboy, sedikit terharu.

"Huh, tentu saja. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan sahabat lain yang sebaik aku walau mencari sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun," kata Ying angkuh.

"Iya deh iya," balas Boboiboy, memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil sebungkus roti milik Ying dan mulai membukanya.

"Hei, jangan curi makananku! Beli sendiri sana!" kata Ying sebal, berusaha merebut kembali roti miliknya.

"Malas, ah. Di sana ramai sekali," kata Boboiboy cuek, menunjuk meja _counter_ kantin yang dipenuhi murid-murid yang berdesakan ingin membeli makanan. Ia menggigit roti isi daging itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Ying.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membelinya tadi saat kita tiba di sini? Kan tadi belum ramai," kata Ying, akhirnya menyerah berusaha mendapatkan kembali rotinya, dna memilih untuk menyeruput es tehnya.

"Tadi Yaya tiba-tiba bilang ingin bicara sebentar dengan Fang. Aku kan jadi hilang nafsu makan," kata Boboiboy, mendelik sebal ke arah meja tempat Fang dan Yaya duduk.

"Huh, dasar cowok bermental lemah," cibir Ying. Mengabaikan protes kesal dari Boboiboy, gadis itu ikut melirik ke arah dua teman sekelasnya itu, si gadis berkerudung dan pemuda berkacamata. "Tadi Yaya bilang cuma sebentar, kan? Tapi kelihatannya ia sangat menikmati mengobrol dengan Fang," komentar Ying.

"Ying! Jangan membuatku patah semangat lagi, dong," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau soal tampang dan karisma kau memang kalah jauh dari Fang, Boboiboy," kata Ying santai.

"Kau ini sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa sih? Aku atau Fang?" gerutu Bobobioby kesal.

"Tentu saja aku berpihak padamu. Berhentilah meragukan kesetiaanku."

"Tapi kenapa kau malah memujinya? Jangan bilang kau juga jatuh cinta pada Fang?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menatap Ying curiga.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan si kepala landak itu."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berpihak padanya. Kau kan seharusnya mendukungku!"

"Iya, iya," sahut Ying malas. Ia melemparkan satu lirikan terakhir ke arah Fang dan Yaya, sebelum kembali menyantap rotinya yang hanya tersisa separuh.

.

.

.

Yaya memutar-mutar sedotan di gelasnya sambil matanya terus menatap es batu yang mengapung di atas minuman berwarna jingga itu. Sesekali ia melirik meja tak jauh darinya, di mana seorang pemuda bertopi dan gadis dengan rambut kucir dua tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Kau mau kembali ke tempat kakakmu?" Suara Fang membuat Yaya tersentak. Ia menoleh dan kelihatan sedikit malu karena ketahuan melirik ke arah lain sementara Fang tengah bercerita padanya.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak," kata Yaya, sedikit gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin makan dengan mereka," kata Fang datar. Ia terus mengunyah donatnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Yaya.

Yaya menggeleng pelan. Bukannya ia tidak mau bergabung dengan Boboiboy dan Ying, hanya saja ia tidak tega membiarkan Fang makan sendirian. Ia mengenal betul tabiat pemuda ini, dan tau bahwa Fang masih kesulitan berbaur dengan teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Dan karena Yaya satu-satunya teman Fang untuk saat ini, gadis itu merasa berkewajiban untuk menemaninya makan bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Boboiboy bisa makan dengan Ying, lagipula Gopal juga pasti akan datang tak lama lagi," kata Yaya. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya dan memandang kedua mata cokelat Fang. Gadis itu kemudian buru-buru mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Oh, iya aku hampir lupa menanyakannya padamu. Kau masih suka main basket? Di sekolah ini ada klub basket, kau pasti mau ikut gabung kan? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu mendaftar. Aku kenal hampir semua ketua klub yang ada di sekolah ini dan …"

"Aku tidak main basket."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah berhenti main basket," kata Fang sedikit dingin.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau bilang ingin jadi pemain basket? Apa di sekolahmu dulu tidak ada klub basket?" tanya Yaya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya … membenci basket," gumam Fang pelan.

"Ta … tapi, kenapa?"

"Yaya, bisakah kita tidak membahas ini? Kau masih punya banyak utang cerita padaku. Ayo, sekarang gantian kau yang harus bercerita."

Yaya menyadari bahwa Fang memang terlihat tidak suka dengan topik yang barusan diangkatnya. Ia kemudian hanya bisa bergumam pelan, "Oh, ba-baiklah, kalau begitu."

Gadis berkerudung itu memandang cukup lama ke arah Fang yang tengah asyik mengunyah makanannya. Menyadari tatapan Yaya, pemuda itu menaikkan satu alis dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Tidak." Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya.

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai bel masuk bunyi?" kata Fang, menelan bagian terakhir donatnya dan meneguk segelas teh dingin.

"Ah, benar juga," kata Yaya sambil meliirk jam besar yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kantin. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita."

Setelah itu Yaya menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat dengan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kisahnya sejak berpisah dengan Fang. Sementara itu, si pemuda berkacamata terus menyimak cerita Yaya sambil pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu.

.

.

.

"Fang, kau mau langsung pulang?" ujar Yaya, menghampiri Fang yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Hm, begitulah. Kenapa?" balas Fang tanpa menoleh.

"Mau mampir sebentar ke rumahku? Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat boneka kucing yang dulu kuberikan padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih menyimpannya. Memangnya kenapa dengan boneka itu?"

"Kau masih menyimpannya? Syukurlah," kata Yaya, terlihat benar-benar gembira. "Jadi, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memungut seekor kucing dan …"

"Yaya, ayo pulang." Sebuah suara dari balik punggung Yaya tiba-tiba membuatnya berhenti berbicara dan menoleh.

"Oh, Boboiboy" Yaya menatap sedikit heran saat kepada Boboiboy berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya bersama Gopal. "Kenapa kau jadi sering menjemputku ke kelas? Biasanya juga nunggu di gerbang," ujar gadis itu begitu Boboiboy melangkah ke sebelahnya.

"Yah, kupikir aku memang harus menjemputmu langsung ke kelas. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin akan diculik dan dibawa lari lagi oleh seseorang," kata Boboiboy sambil melirik sinis ke arah Fang. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya memandangnya dengan datar.

"Kapan aku diculik?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah selesai, kan? Ayo kita pulang," kata Boboiboy tak sabar.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Yaya kembali menoleh ke arah Fang dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Fang bagaimana …"

"Maaf, Yaya. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Aku sudah ada janji," kata Fang. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

"Oh, benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Yaya, terlihat sedikit kecewa. Gadis itu kemudian sedikit tersentak begitu tangannya ditarik dengan sedikit kasar menjaah dari Fang.

"Kau kelamaan. Aku masih harus membantu Tok Aba di kedai, tahu," gerutu Boboiboy sambil menyeret Yaya keluar dari kelasnya.

Yaya berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah karena tangannya ditarik oleh Boboiboy. Tapi sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah si pemuda berkacamata. "Sampai jumpa besok, Fang!"

Fang membalas lambaian tangan Yaya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak Yaya dan Boboiboy yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal, dan juga gadis berkacamata bundar, yang sedari tadi jug aberada di ruangan yang sama, hanya menatap kepergian ketiga orang itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sementara si gadis berwajah oriental terlihat geli dengan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya, si pemuda berjaket hijau justru terlihat bingung.

"Mereka kenapa, Ying?" tanya Gopal, menatap punggung sahabatnya yang telah menjauh bersama sang adik.

"Biasa. Romansa anak muda," kata Ying santai.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Gopal sambil mengangguk-angguk. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Ying. Ia kemudian melirik si gadis berkacamata di sampingnya. "Hm, Ying. Ngomong-ngomong tentang romansa, bagaimana kalau kita berdua juga membangun romansa bersama?"

"Ogah," tukas Ying langsung. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Gopal yang hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.

.

.

.

"Yaya …"

Gadis berkerudung yang tengah serius menonton TV itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya. Ia mengambil segenggam keripik kentang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sementara matanya kembali fokus ke layar televisi.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang Fang dariku?" tanya Boboiboy pelan.

Yaya tersedak keripiknya dan terbatuk-batuk heboh. Tangannya berusaha menggapai segelas air yang ada di atas meja, dan Boboiboy membantu memberikan gelas itu padanya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Yaya meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan menatap Boboiboy dengan takut-takut. "A-apa maksudmu? Merahasiakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Fang adalah teman masa kecilmu saat di panti asuhan?" kata Boboiboy.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?" ujar Yaya kaget.

"Kan kau sendiri yang memberitahuku," Boboiboy memutar bola matanya. Waktu kita masih kecil, ingat?"

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah lupa," gumam Yaya, menunduk.

"Aku tidak sepelupa itu," kata Boboiboy masam. "Jadi, kenapa kau merahasiakan kalau anak baru di kelasmu adalah anak yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Aku … tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya darimu. Aku hanya … mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya," ujar Yaya. Ia masih menunduk dan menghindari mata Boboiboy.

"Yang benar? Bukan karena kau memang ingin merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Fang?" kata Boboiboy sedikit masam.

"Untuk apa aku merahasiakan hal seperti itu? Lagipula kau kan tau, aku tidak pernah merahasiakan apa pun darimu," kata Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku saat Fang menculikmu sepulang sekolah dan mengajakmu ke taman?"

Lagi-lagi Yaya tersedak, padahal kali ini ia tidak sedang mengunyah keripik. Kenapa Boboiboy tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti ini, sih?

"I-itu … ku-kupikir kau pasti marah kalau aku memberitahumu tentang itu, jadi aku sengaja tidak menceritakannya," ujar Yaya gugup.

"Aku justru marah kalau kau tidak cerita," kata Boboiboy cemberut.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Boboiboy memandang Yaya selama sesaat dan mendesah pelan. Ia menyenderkan punggunnya di bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi. Lagipula, kau memang tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahu semua hal padaku."

Menyadari nada dingin dalam kata-kata Boboiboy, Yaya jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia menatap Boboiboy yang kini tengah memejamkan mata. "Boboiboy, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji lain kali tidak akan main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi," ujar Yaya.

"Hm, terserah," balas Boboiboy datar.

"Boboiboy! Ayolah, jangan ngambek seperti ini. Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan mengulanginya," kata Yaya sedikit merengek.

Boboiboy membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik Yaya. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi memelas yang diperlihatkan adik angkatnya itu. "Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu," ujarnya, masih dengan suara datar.

"Sungguh?" ucap Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm."

"Terima kasih! Kau memang kakak yang terbaik!" kata Yaya sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Boboiboy. Pemuda itu berusaha terlihat cuek dan mencoba menjaga wajahnya agar tidak merona.

"Lain kali, jangan pergi berduaan dengan Fang —atau laki-laki manapun— lagi," gumam Boboiboy.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yaya, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Boboiboy.

"Kau kan perempuan! Tidak baik dilihat orang kalau jalan berduaaan dengan laki-laki," kata Boboiboy sedikit gusar.

"Tapi kau kan juga laki-laki," balas Yaya.

"Aku kan kakakmu!"

Yaya tertawa kecil, puas karena berhasil membuat sang kakak jengkel. "Iya deh, iya," ujarnya kemudian.

"Pokoknya lain kali kalau kau mau pergi dengan siapa pun, beritahu aku dulu. Dan kalau orang itu laki-laki, kau harus mengajakku juga," kata Boboiboy tegas.

"Ya ampun, Boboiboy. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu sampai mengekoriku ke mana-mana," kata Yaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu, Yaya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa."

Yaya tertegun. Sedetik kemudian, seulas enyum terukir di wajah manisnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi _sister's complex_ seperti ini?" ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Siapa bilang aku _sister's complex_?" kata Boboiboy, memalingkan wajah malu.

"Tuh, buktinya. Kau terlalu overprotektif padaku," kata Yaya, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Boboiboy hanya mnggerutu tak jelas sebagai balasan. "Tapi aku senang. Karena aku tau di dunia ini ada orang yang benar-benar ingin melindungiku dan juga sangat menyayangiku," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

Wajah Boboiboy benar-benar merah sekarang. Sebelum Yaya sempat melihatnya, pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit dari sofa. "Aku mau ke dapur dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Yaya memandangi punggung Boboiboy yang menjauh sambil tersenyum miris. Secuil rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya, karena sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang ia rahasiakan dari Boboiboy. Rahasia kecil yang tak pernah dibaginya pada siapa pun.

 _Bahwa Fang adalah cinta pertamanya._

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N :

Haloo~

Maaf karena terlalu lama menelantarkan ff ini. Tapi cuma dua bulan lebih dikit kok, nggak terlalu lama, kan? /dilempar gas elpiji/

Err, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir untuk discontinue ff ini. Soalnya aku ngerasa udah nggak punya feel lagi buat nulis ini. Setiap kata yang kuketik terkesan aneh dan nggak nyambung menurutku. Jadi yah, aku rada malas untuk buka-buka file ff ini lagi.

Tapi aku juga nggak tega kalau harus discontinue fic ini. Makanya aku coba ngelanjutin lagi. Dan kalau boleh, aku mau minta saran dari para pembaca, kritik juga boleh asal jangan terlalu pedas, tentang apa aja yang terasa janggal di ff ini. Mungkin cerita yang makin nggak nyambung, atau ada kata-kata yang aneh. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau membantu :')

Ah, aku bakal usahain untuk sebisa mungkin tetap ngelanjutin cerita ini. Tapi yah, selama masih ada yang baca dan nungguin sih.

Jadi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca! Ditunggu reviewnya~~


	8. Chapter 8

**The Story of Us chapter 8**

 **By : Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warning(s) : AU, teen!charas, siblings!BoboiboyYaya, BoYa, slight!FaYa, OOC

.

.

.

 _Dua gadis kecil tengah asyik bermain di sebuah halaman rumah berlantai dua sederhana. Gadis dengan kerudung merah jambu bermotif bunga tengah bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk wajan mainan_ _nya_ _yang terbuat dari plastik, berpura-pura ia sedang memasak makan siang yang lezat. Sementara gadis kecil yang satunya, dengan kacamata bundar besar bertengger di atas hidungnya_ _,_ _tengah menidurkan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna biru muda._

" _Heeeii~! Aku mau ikutan main dong!" Anak laki-laki bertopi jingga tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung duduk di atas alas yang digelar sebagai tempat bermain mereka. Kedua iris karamel bocah itu berbinar memandang kedua gadis kecil yang masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing._

" _Nggak boleh. Ini kan permainan untuk anak perempuan, Boboiboy," si gadis berkacamata menjawab. Ia melambaikan tangan boneka beruangnya dengan gerakan mengusir._

" _Tapi aku kan juga pengen main..." Boboiboy memanyunkan bibir cemberut. Ia kemudian menoleh pada si gadis berkerudung. "Boleh kan, Yaya?" tanyanya penuh harap._

" _Nggak!" balas Yaya. Ying tergelak melihat wajah sebal Boboiboy. Yaya pun ikut tertawa kecil._

" _Yaya tega sama aku!" Boboiboy memasang ekspresi berkaca-kaca._

" _Lebih baik kak Boboiboy mandi sana. Badan kakak bau keringat tau," kata Yaya, memandang Boboiboy yang memang terlihat kotor setelah bermain bola di lapangan._

" _Iya deh, iya." Boboiboy bangkit dengan membawa bola sepak warna-warninya. Ia mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya berlalu ke dalam rumah._

" _Kenapa kau memanggil Boboiboy kakak, Yaya? Bukankah kalian seumuran?" tanya Ying setelah Boboiboy pergi._

" _Eh... Karena kak Boboiboy memang kakakku, kan? Lagipula dia beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku," ujar Yaya seraya tersenyum lebar._

" _Benar juga sih ..." Yaya baru saja hendak melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya saat Ying kembali berbicara. "Yaya, apa kau pernah ... menyukai seseorang?"_

" _Eh?" Yaya menoleh dan melihat Ying yang sedikit menundukkan wajah malu._

" _Apa kau pernah suka pada seseorang?" Ying kembali bertanya._

 _Yayamemainkan jarinya gugup. Haruskah ia memberitahu Ying tentang anak laki-laki itu? "Tidak pernah. Memangnya kau pernah?" kata Yaya akhirnya._

" _Umm... ya..." gumam Ying._

" _Oh, ya? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Yaya antusias._

 _Ying mengangguk malu-malu. "Tentu saja kau mengenalnya. Tapi kau tidak boleh bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini ya ..."_

" _Oke, aku janji." Yaya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

" _Orang yang kusukai..." Ying merendahkan suaranya hingga berbisik. "Boboiboy ..."_

.

.

.

"Ini tugas-tugas yang sudah saya kumpulkan dari teman-teman sekelas, bu," Yaya menyerahkan setumpuk buku pada guru wali kelasnya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Yaya."

"Sama-sama, bu. Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Yaya mengangguk dan melempar seulas senyum. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruang guru dengan menyandang ransel merah mudanya. Yaya menghela napas panjang setelah menutup pintu, kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. Masih cukup awal, Boboiboy pasti belum selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya. Itu artinya Yaya harus pulang sendiri karena ia sudah menyuruh Ying pulang duluan tadi.

Sekali lagi Yaya menghela napas. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak ranselnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Saat melewati koridor kelasnya, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik Yaya masuk, membuatnya nyaris berteriak panik meminta tolong. Namun saat dilihatnya siapa pelaku yang telah menariknya, Yaya mengurungkan niat untuk berteriak.

"Fang, _please_ , bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu? Memangnya kau ini apa, penculik?" Yaya mengelus dada untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya, juga untuk menetralkan kembali jatungnya yang berdebar panik.

"Yah, kurasa ini cara terbaik untuk bisa mengobrol berdua denganmu," balas Fang santai. Ia duduk bersender di balik pintu kelas tanpa melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Yaya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita sekelas. Kau bisa mengobrol kapan saja denganku setiap hari. Tapi yang kau lakukan malah mengabaikanku, kan?" balas Yaya sedikit sewot.

Memang benar. Walau mereka sekelas, Fang nyaris tak pernah mengajaknya bicara jika Yaya tak menghampirinya duluan. Fang juga menolak berbicara terlalu lama dengannya dan memilih untuk menghindar. Memangnya Yaya salah apa?

Fang mendesah pelan. "Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi teman berkacamatamu itu selalu mengawasiku dengan mata berkilat seperti hantu. Kau kira aku tidak takut?"

"Teman berkacamata? Ying?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Kau kan juga berkacamata. Dan kau juga temanku," Yaya berujar datar. Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

Yaya tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Fang dan memandang pemuda itu ingin tahu. "Jadi, ada apa kali ini? Kau mau mengajakku makan es krim lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, bukan," Fang menggeleng. Ia memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit gugup. "Tapi...aku memang mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Oh, ya? Ke mana?"

"Ke taman bermain," kata Fang. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari saku celananya. "Ayahku —ayah angkatku— memberikan dua tiket gratis untukku. Jadi, yah, kupikir aku mau mengajakmu pergi hari minggu besok. Aku dulu pernah berjanji akan mengajakmu ke taman bermain, kan?"

Yaya sedikit terkejut Fang masih mengingat hal itu. Ia dulu memang sering berkata pada Fang betapa dirinya ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Dan Fang selalu berjanji ia akan mengajak Yaya ke taman bermain suatu hari nanti.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat janji itu," kata Yaya, tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih ingat segala hal tentangmu," balas Fang.

Wajah Yaya merona dan ia harus menunduk agar Fang tak melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Yaya segera menjawab, sedikit terlalu antusias. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi ... umm, aku harus minta izin pada Boboiboy dulu," kata Yaya dengan wajah meringis.

Fang mendengus. "Apa kau memang harus selalu izin padanya kalau mau melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Fang. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda.

"Eh, yah... begitulah. Dia kan kakakku ..." Yaya menggaruk pipi canggung. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan memberitahunya kalau mau pergi ke mana pun. Terutama ... kalau dengan teman laki-laki ..."

"Kelihatannya dia protektif sekali padamu," komentar Fang.

"Memang. Tapi sebenarnya ini karena kau 'menculik'ku hari itu sih... Boboiboy panik mencariku ke mana-mana, makanya sekarang dia memintaku memberitahunya jika aku hendak pergi."

"Wah, dia memang kakak yang perhatian," kata Fang sinis.

"Tentu saja," balas Yaya sedikit tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari nada sinis yang diucapkan Fang.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa pergi denganku?"

"Bisa! Tentu saja bisa!" ujar Yaya buru-buru. Wajahnya sedikit memerah setelahnya. "Maksudku... aku akan mencoba membujuk Boboiboy agar mengizinkanku pergi. Aku yakin Boboiboy pasti akan memberi izin."

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," Fang menghela napas pasrah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Yaya berdiri. "Kabari aku saat kau sudah mendapat kepastiannya."

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Pasti!"

.

.

.

Boboiboy melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya terlihat lelah setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih bola untuk pertandingannya yang akan datang.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Boboiboy begitu membuka pintu.

"Waalaikumsalam." Yaya muncul dari arah dapur, masih mengenakan celemek merah mudanya dan memegang sudip. "Kau baru pulang, Boboiboy?"

"Nggak, udah dari tadi," balas Boboiboy sewot. Yaya membalas dengan mencibirkan bibirnya. Boboiboy kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Kau pasti capek, kan? Sini aku bawakan tasmu," kata Yaya ceria. Ia hendak mengambil tas Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy justru memegang tasnya erat-erat.

"Buat apa kau mengambil tasku?" tanyanya curiga.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku mau membawakannya ke kamar biar kau tidak capek," katanya.

Boboiboy menyipitkan mata curiga. "Tumben kau mau membawakan tasku. Pasti ada sesuatu, kan? Hayo, ngaku, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tudingnya galak.

"Aku nggak mau ngapa-ngapain, kok. Aku cuma ingin menjadi adik yang berbakti," kata Yaya kalem. Ia kemudian menyambar tas Boboiboy sebelum sempat dicegah lagi. "Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Mandi air panas bisa menghilangkan capek, lho."

"Yang ada nanti kulitku melepuh," kata Boboiboy. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang berniat membuat kulitku melepuh?"

"Ya ampun, Boboiboy. Curigaan amat sih sama adik sendiri. Ya sudah, terserah kau saja sana, aku tidak mau peduli lagi!" Yaya berbalik kesal dan melempar kembali tas Boboiboy pada pemiliknya.

Boboiboy buru-buru mengejar Yaya dengan panik. "Hei, hei, Yaya! Jangan ngambek, dong, aku cuma bercanda...!"

.

.

.

Yaya berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Boboiboy, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan. Setelah menguatkan tekad, Yaya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Boboiboy? Boleh aku masuk?"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Yaya mencoba mengetuk lagi beberapa kali, tapi tetap tak ada tanggapan apa-apa. Akhirnya Yaya memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ya ampun, dia sudah tidur," Yaya menggelengkan kepala melihat sang kakak telah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Posisi tidur Boboiboy yang terlentang membuat Yaya bisa melihat kedua matanya yang memang telah terpejam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Dasar, tidurnya serampangan sekali …" gumam Yaya. Ia melangkah mendekati Boboiboy dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kakak angkatnya itu. Kedua mata Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar, membuat Yaya sedikit kaget. "Boboiboy, jangan tiba-tiba bangun begitu! Kau membuatku terkejut," ujarnya mengelus dada.

"Yaya?" gumam Boboiboy dengan suara mengantuk. Ia menarik diri bangun dan memandang Yaya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, tidak … Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Tapi kalau kau sudah mengantuk ya sudah, kita bicara besok saja," ujar Yaya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku nggak ngantuk kok …" kata Boboiboy sambil menguap lebar. Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Umm … itu …" Yya menghempaskan diri di kursi meja belajar Boboiboy dan memilin-milin jarinya gugup. "Fang … mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain hari Minggu nanti. Aku bilang padanya aku akan meminta izin darimu dulu. Jadi … apa aku boleh pergi?" tanya Yaya penuh harap.

Kantuk Boboiboy hilang seketika. Ia menyipitkan mata memandang Yaya yang duduk di depannya. "Kalau aku tidak mengizinkan, bagaimana?"

Bibir Yaya melengkung turun. "Ayolah, Boboiboy … Masa kau tidak mau mengizinkanku pergi? Aku sudah bilang ke Tok Aba dan atok mengizinkan kok …"

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi kalau dengan yang lain. Tapi kalau dengan dia tidak boleh," kata Boboiboy tegas.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Fang?"

"Fang itu laki-laki, Yaya. Kau tidak boleh pergi berduaan dengan laki-laki yang bukan muhrim. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu!"

"Tapi, Boboiboy …" Yaya memasang wajah memelas. "Kami cuma pergi sebagai teman, kok, tidak lebih. Ayolah, kakakku sayang … Izinkan aku pergi ya, ya, yaa?"

"Tidak."

"Boboiboy …" Yaya mengerang frustasi, namun Boboiboy tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan menunduk sedih. "Boboiboy … aku benar-benar ingin pergi dengan Fang. Kau tau kan, aku jarang bisa mengobrol dengannya di sekolah. Fang selalu menghindariku, tapi kali ini ia duluan yang mengajakku. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin menolak, kan?"

Yaya tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Boboiboy begitu mendengar kata-katanya.

"Justru karena itu aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dengannya …" gumam Boboiboy lirih hingga tak bisa didengar Yaya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Tidak … Tidak apa-apa …"

"Jadi kau tetap tidak mengizinkanku pergi?" ujar Yaya sedih.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yaya sedih. Tapi kalau sudah begini, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi," kata Boboiboy akhirnya.

"Sungguh?" mata Yaya berbinar gembira.

Bibir Boboiboy tertarik membentuk seringai kecil. "Ya. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Syaratnya …"

.

.

.

Fang mengetukkan kaki berbalut _sneakers_ ungunya dengan tak sabaran. Ia berulang kali melirik jam tangannya, kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling mencari-cari seseorang. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba. Fang mulai gelisah kalau Yaya ta akan datang. Tapi kemudian ia melihat sosok gadis berkerudung merah muda yang melambai dari jauh ke arahnya.

"Fang!"

Bibir Fang otomatsi tertarik membentuk seulas senyum lebar, yang segera saja berubah menjadi ekspresi _horror_ begitu melihat ada tiga orang lain yang mengekori Yaya di belakang.

"Maaf kami terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" kata Yaya begitu ia tiba di depan Fang.

Mata Fang berkedip cepat, melirik ketiga orang yang tersenyum lebar di belakang Yaya.

"Halo, Fang!" sapa Gopal riang. Ying dan Boboiboy yang berdiri di sebelah Gopal sama-sama memandang Fang ambil menyeringai menyebalkan.

Fang menoleh ke arah Yaya dan memberinya tatapan putus asa.

"Err … maaf …" gumam Yaya sambil meringis. "Mereka bilang ingin ikut juga, jadi … aku tidak bisa menolak …"

Fang menghela napas panjang. Ternyata ini memang tidak akan mudah untuknya…

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Entah apa masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini, yang jelas aku minta maaf banget karena menelantarkan ini terlalu lama :""

Kalau kubilang karena nggak ada ide sih kayaknya bohong banget, karena idenya sebenarnya ada. Aku udah punya garis besar plotnya dan udah tau mau buat ending kayak gimana juga. Cuma yah… feel untuk ngelanjutin ini beneran udah hilang. Nggak tau deh kenapa paling susah mau ngelanjutin yang ini, padahal idenya juga udah lompat-lompat di kepala minta ditulis.

Tapi aku juga nggak tega buat discontinue, jadi ya maksain diri buat lanjut. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin nggak nyambung dan nggak kerasa feelnya. Aku bakal berusaha untuk tetap ngelanjutin ini walau harus maksain diri sampe jedukin kepala berulang kali sambil nulis /plak

Yah, asal ada yang masih terus menunggu kelanjutannya, aku akan berusaha sebisanya untuk nggak discontinue kok :")

Ah, ya, aku mau berterima kasih banyak sama guest 'amir', karena udah bela-belain ngereview panjang lebar buat ngasih ide. Beneran makasih banyaaakk banget. Aku pengen langsung balas reviewnya, tapi karena nggak pake akun jadinya nggak bisa balas :"

Entah apa kamu baca ini amir, tapi sekali lagi makasih ya buat idenya… Walau ide itu agak beda jauh dari plot yang udah kupikirin, tapi aku bakal coba pertimbangin usul itu kok. Makasih ya~

Maaf A/N-nya kepanjangan. Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Review anda akan sangat berarti untuk saya :")


	9. Chapter 9

_Fang memain-mainkan jarinya dengan wajah tertunduk muram. Kedua kaki yang terbalut sepatu sedikit kebesaran diayun pelan di sisi depan kursi plastik yang didudukinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke pintu dengan raut gelisah, menanti sesuatu._

" _Jangan sedih begitu, Fang," seorang gadis kecil berkerudung berujar lembut di sebelahnya. "Hanya karena kita sama-sama diadopsi, bukan berarti kita tak bisa bertemu lagi, 'kan? Kita masih bisa saling mengunjungi," katanya._

" _Tapi ... bagaimana kalau tempat tinggal kita nanti saling berjauhan? Akan sulit bagi kita untuk bertemu," ucap Fang pelan._

" _Kita bisa saling berkirim surat. Bagaimana menurutmu?" usul Yaya dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Kita bisa meminta papa dan mama angkat kita nanti untuk mengirimkan suratnya."_

" _Kau yakin kita bisa saling berkirim surat?" tanya Fang ragu._

" _Tentu!" sahut Yaya antusias. "Kita sudah bisa menulis, 'kan? Jadi tidak akan terlalu sulit."_

 _Fang terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Senyum tipis perlahan terulas di bibirnya yang sedari tadi melengkung turun._

" _Kau janji akan mengirimu surat?"_

" _Setiap hari, kalau kau mau," kata Yaya._

 _Fang tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengirimu surat setiap hari," ujarnya. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Yaya. "Ayo kita saling berjanji."_

 _Yaya mengangguk dan langsung menautkan jarinya dengan jari Fang. "Janji ya, kau akan mengirimu surat setiap hari."_

" _Um, janji," Fang mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar._

 _Saat itu Fang tidak tahu, bahwa janji kecil mereka tak akan pernah terwujud setelahnya._

.

.

.

" **The Story of Us : Chapter 9"**

By Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, teen!chara(s), siblings!BoBoiBoyYaya, BoYa, slight!FaYa, OOC, miss typo(s).

.

.

.

Suasana taman bermain yang ramai dan ceria sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Fang saat ini. Ia nyaris tak tersenyum sejak tadi, mengawasi dengan ekspresi sebal dua sosok pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tak diinginkannya hadir di sini. Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Fang. Ia sudah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan seperti ini sejak bertemu kembali dengan Yaya. Tapi kenapa acara kencan yang seharusnya berjalan mulus malah berakhir berantakan seperti ini?

"Fang?"

Fang menoleh pada Yaya yang sedari tadi berjalan tanpa suara di sebelahnya. Gadis itu pasti menyadari suasana hati Fang yang buruk, karena ia terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Kau pasti kesal, ya, aku mengajak mereka ikut?" tanya Yaya takut-takut.

'Tentu saja aku kesal! Kita, 'kan, harusnya kencan berdua!' Fang ingin membalas seperti itu, namun mana mungkin ia tega membentak Yaya?

"Tidak, kok. Ke taman bermain memang lebih bagus kalau pergi bersama teman-teman, 'kan?" kata Fang, sebisa mungkin memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau marah padaku karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa mereka juga akan ikut," ucap Yaya, terlihat lega.

Fang meringis. ' _Aku tidak marah padamu, Yaya. Hanya pada para penggangu itu,_ ' batinnya sengsara.

"Kalau begitu mau mencoba wahana bersama-sama?" usul Yaya, sama sekali tak menyadari pergolakan batin Fang. "Kau mau naik yang mana?"

"Terserah kau saja," balas Fang, mengangkat bahu.

Yaya mengamati wahana-wahana di sekitar mereka, menimbang-nimbang wahana mana yang sebaiknya mereka coba lebih dulu.

"Naik _roaller-coaster_ sepertinya seru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Yaya.

"Boleh saja," Fang mengangguk menyetujui.

Yaya tersenyum cerah. "Bagus, kalau begitu. Ayo!" Ia menggandeng tangan Fang dan menariknya pergi untuk menyusul BoBoiBoy, Gopal, dan Ying yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Mau tak mau, Fang kembali tersenyum tipis merasakan genggaman Yaya di antara jemarinya. Meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, kehangatan yang dirasakan Fang tetap sama. Ia menyukai bagaimana tangan Yaya selalu menggenggamnya erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dan Fang berharap jari-jari mungil itu tetap akan menggenggamnya erat sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

"Hoeek!"

BoBoiBoy menepuk-nepuk punggung Gopal yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya di tong sampah, hanya sesaat setelah mereka turun dari wahana _roller-coaster_.

"Makanya, kalau memang tidak kuat, jangan sok memaksakan diri," Ying mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, nih. Kau kebanyakan gaya, Gopal," BoBoiBoy ikut mencela sementara terus menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian jangan bilang begitu. Kasihan Gopal," ujar Yaya menengahi. Ia memandang sedikit khawatir pada pemuda gempal itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Gopal?"

"Rasanya aku mau mati ..." Gopal mengerang penuh nestapa.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau tidak akan mati cuma karena naik _roaller-coaster_ ," kata BoBoiBoy, memutar bola mata. "Aku akan membelikanmu minuman. Kau tunggu di sini saja dengan yang lain."

"Aku ikut, BoBoiBoy," kata Yaya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

BoBoiBoy melirik ke arah Fang yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di kursi taman tak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya terlihat masam saat mengawasi Yaya yang berjalan mengikuti BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum mengejek, yang dibalas dengan ekspresi cemberut oleh Fang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi beli minuman dulu," kata BoBoiBoy. "Kalian mau titip sesuatu?"

"Aku jus apel," kata Ying.

"Aku minuman apa saja terserah," ujar Gopal tak berdaya seraya menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Fang.

"Kau mau pesan minuman apa, Fang?" tanya Yaya lembut.

"Teh lemon saja," balas Fang singkat.

"Baiklah," Yaya mengangguk, "ayo, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Yaya meninggalkan teman-teman mereka. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, terdengar seruan Gopal.

"Sekalian beli makanan, ya!"

BoBoiBoy memutar bola mata bosan, dan Yaya hanya terkekeh geli. Mereka sama-sama mengacuhkan Gopal dan meneruskan langkah untuk mencari gerai minuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya," ucap BoBoiBoy setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh. "Fang kelihatannya tidak suka ya, kami ikut?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Fang bilang justru lebih bagus kalau ramai," kata Yaya ceria.

BoBoiBoy meringis. Ia tahu adik angkatnya ini kadang memang kelewat polos, tapi tidak pekanya tak perlu segitunya juga, 'kan? Jelas-jelas Fang sedari tadi terlihat kesal dengan kehadiran mereka. BoBoiBoy tak tahu harus menertawakan atau justru mengasihani nasib Fang atas ketidak-pekaan Yaya. Bagaimanapun ia sendiri juga kadang dibuat susah dengan sikap tidak peka Yaya yang sedikti overdosis.

"Kau tahu tidak, BoBoiBoy? Dulu, saat masih kecil, aku dan Fang pernah berjanji akan pergi bersama-sama ke taman bermain," kata Yaya tiba-tiba. "Tapi itu tidak pernah terwujud. Karena, yah ... kami dulu tinggal di panti asuhan. Untuk membeli mainan saja harus menabung berbulan-bulan, apalagi ke taman bermain."

BoBoiBoy terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum berujar dengan hati-hati. "Jadi, karena itukah dia mengajakmu ke taman bermain hari ini?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Dia bilang ingin menepati janjinya. Jadi tentu saja aku menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati," ujarnya, tersenyum tipis.

BoBoiBoy tertegun. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang mendadak menyerang jantungnya saat ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresi Yaya, dan juga nada suaranya saat membicarakan Fang, terdengar ... berbeda. Suaranya menjadi lebih lembut, dan juga sorot asing di matanya itu ... Yaya tak pernah menatap siapa pun dengan sorot mata seperti itu.

Hati BoBoiBoy serasa diremas kuat saat ia kembali teringat fakta bahwa ... Yaya memang menyukai Fang.

"Ah, itu ada mesin penjual minuman!" Yaya menunjuk ke depan dengan mata berbinar. Ia segera menarik BoBoiBoy yang hanya mengikutinya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

BoBoiBoy hanya berdiri diam mengawasi sementara Yaya memilih minuman yang akan dibeli untuk teman-teman mereka. Gadis itu sibuk berceloteh dengan suara riang, tak menyadari ekspresi muram BoBoiBoy yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mau apa, BoBoiBoy? Jus jeruk?" tanya Yaya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Terserah kau saja," gumam BoBoiBoy pelan.

"Oke, dua jus jeruk untukmu dan juga aku," kata Yaya. Ia mengambil kaleng-kaleng yang meluncur keluar dari mesin berwarna merah itu. "Bantu aku, BoBoiBoy. Aku tak bisa membawa semuanya."

BoBoiBoy mengambil tiga kaleng dari tangan Yaya, sementara Yaya memegang dua sisanya.

"Oke, sekarang kita beli makanan. Menurutmu kita harus beli apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Yaya menoleh pada BoBoiBoy dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kenapa, BoBoiBoy? Kenapa kau jadi terlihat muram begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas BoBoiBoy datar.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan bohong padaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

BoBoiBoy terlihat bimbang. Haruskah ia bertanya langsung saja pada Yaya? Tapi BoBoiBoy tak yakin ia akan sanggup mendengar jawaban gadis itu nanti.

"Bolehkah—aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap BoBoiBoy akhirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh bertanya apa pun padaku," kata Yaya.

"Apa kau—menyukai Fang?"

Kedua manik karamel Yaya membelalak. Ia nyaris saja menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya, namun berhasil menahannya tepat waktu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Yaya bertanya gugup.

"Aku ingin tahu ... bagaimana perasaanmu pada Fang," ujar BoBoiBoy, berusaha menelan rasa pahit tak menyenangkan di mulutnya.

"A-aku— aku—"

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, 'kan?"

Kata-kata itu sukses menohok Yaya. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah, tak berani memandang langsung ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Kau menyukai Fang, Yaya?" BoBoiBoy kembali bertanya pelan, dan menyiapkan hati untuk mendengar jawaban Yaya.

"Aku ..."

"BoBoiBoy! Yaya!"

Keduanya tersentak dan segera menoleh. Gopal dan Ying tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka, sementara Fang mengikuti dengan ogah-ogahan di belakang.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, sih? Kupikir kalian tersesat," kata Gopal.

Yaya tersenyum merasa bersalah. "Ah, maaf ... kami cuma—"

"—bingung mau memilih minuman yang mana," sambung BoBoiBoy. Ia melirik Yaya yang kembali menolak untuk menatap matanya.

"Ya ampun, milih minuman aja pakai acara bingung segala," sungut Gopal. Ia melirik kaleng-kaleng minuman yang dibawa BoBoiBoy dan Yaya. "Jadi punyaku yang mana, nih?"

"Nih, kola untukmu," kata BoBoiBoy seraya menyerahkan salah satu kaleng yang dipegangnya pada Gopal.

" _Thanks._ "

Gopal langsung membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguk menumannya seperti oang yang benar-benar kehausan. Keheningan merayap di antara mereka, membuat suasana canggung menjadi tak bisa dihindari.

"Ehem," Ying berdeham pelan, berusaha memecah atmosfir canggung yang menggantung di udara. "Jadi ... sekarang kita mau ke mana?" ujarnya dengan suara seceria mungkin.

"A-ah, iya, ya ... Ayo kita lihat-lihat wahana lain yang bisa kita naiki," sahut BoBoiBoy mengikuti nada ceria Ying.

"Jangan naik _roller-coaster_ lagi," Gopal menimpali dengan ekspresi horor.

"Cih, kau ini lembek sekali, Gopal," cibir BoBoiBoy. Ia lalu menoleh pada Yaya yang masih bergeming di belakangnya. "Ayo, kita pergi, Yaya." Yaya mengangguk.

BoBoiBoy membiarkan Yaya berjalan mendahuluinya bersama Ying, sementara matanya tak henti mengawasi punggung gadis itu yang melangkah menjauh.

 _Salahkah ... jika BoBoiBoy merasa takut bahwa suatu hari nanti Yaya benar-benar akan melangkah pergi dari hidupnya?_

.

.

.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Ying akhirnya berhasil menyeret Yaya menjauh dari ketiga teman lelaki mereka, dengan beralasan meminta Yaya menemaninya ke toilet. Sejak tadi ia sudah penasaran melihat perubahan sikap BoBoiBoy dan Yaya yang seolah saling menjauh sejak mereka berdua pergi membeli minuman. Tadinya Ying berharap bisa memberi BoBoiBoy sebanyak mungkin kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Yaya dalam acara jalan-jalan mereka hari ini. Tapi kenapa mendadak kedua kakak-adik itu jadi bersikap dingin satu sama lain?

"Eh ... apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Yaya, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap kedua safir Ying.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau dan BoBoiBoy sejak tadi bersikap aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ying langsung pada intinya.

"Umm ..." Yaya memilin-milin ujung kerudungnya gugup, tak tahu harus berkata jujur atau mencari alasan dan berbohong. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan memandang wajah Ying yang menuntu jawaban darinya.

"Ying ... menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi BoBoiBoy kalau tahu aku menyukai seseorang?" tanya Yaya lirih.

Ying tertegun. "Memangnya ... kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" tanyanya was-was, meski Ying merasa sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Err ..." Yaya menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merona, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tolong jangan bilang kau menyukai Fang." Yaya meringis, membuat Ying seketika mengerang karena tebakannya tepat sasaran. "Oh, Yaya ... ada banyak orang lain yang bisa kau sukai. Kenapa harus Fang?" ucap Ying putus asa.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Fang? Dia orang baik, kok," kata Yaya, berusaha membela Fang meski wajahnya kini semakin memerah malu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Yaya ..." desah Ying. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak ... dulu ..." gumam Yaya malu-malu, "Fang itu cinta pertamaku ..."

Oh, bolehkah Ying memesan tiket untuk pindah ke planet lain saja sekarang? Kekhawatiran terbesarnya menjadi kenyataan dalam sekejap mata. Bukannya Ying tak suka jika sahabatnya menyukai seseorang. Hanya saja ia tahu siapa yang akan merasa paling tersakiti dengan fakta ini.

Dan lagi, _kenapa harus Fang?_

"Jadi ..." Ying menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan kembali pikirannya. "Apa BoBoiBoy sudah tahu tentang hal ini? Karena itukah kalian bertengkar?"

"BoBoiBoy belum tahu ... tapi tadi dia memang bertanya tentang itu ..." ucap Yaya pelan.

Ying mendesah pelan. Ia tak heran jika BoBoiBoy menanyakan itu pada Yaya. Selama ini memang itu yang dikhawatirkan pemuda itu, 'kan?

"Apa menurutmu BoBoiBoy akan marah padaku kalau tahu aku menyukai Fang?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Dia tidak akan marah, hanya sangat terluka dan patah hati," Ying bergumam sangat lirih sehingga Yaya tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Ying, "menurutku BoBoiBoy pasti tidak akan setuju kalau mendengar kau menyukai Fang. Kau 'kan tahu dia sangat protektif padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu ... Karena itu aku tak bisa memberitahunya. Aku takut BoBoiBoy akan marah dan membenciku ..." Yaya tertunduk sedih, bingung tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Kau tahu BoBoiBoy tidak mungkin membencimu," Ying tersenyum menenangkan. "Menurutku, untuk saat ini lebih baik kau tak memberitahu BoBoiBoy. Cobalah ... menunggu saat yang tepat ..."

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ying ... aku bersyukur sudah cerita padamu," ucapnya penuh terima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga senang kau mau menceritakannya padaku," balas Ying. Ia tersenyum, meski dalam hati merasa bersalah pada BoBoiBoy.

 _Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy ... aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka ..._

.

.

.

Fang duduk seorang diri di tepi kolam ikan dengan air mancur yang menyemburkan air sebening kristal ke udara. Ia menatap permukaan kolam yang sedikit keruh, mengawasi ikan beragam warna yang berenang di bawahnya. Lemon tea yang hanya tersisa seperempat kaleng diteguknya kembali sampai habis. Fang lalu meremas kaleng kosong itu hingga tak berbentuk dan melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah tak jauh di sana. Kaleng itu meluncur mulus dan mendarat dengan tepat di tempat sampah.

Helaan napas kasar meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah BoBoiBoy dan Gopal yang tengah mengobrol di sebuah gerai makanan hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Pandangannya kemudian menyapu ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok gadis merah jambu yang sejak dua puluh menit lalu tak juga kembali setelah 'diculik paksa' oleh Ying.

Fang bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara BoBoiBoy dan Yaya saat mereka pergi berdua untuk membeli minuman tadi. Sikap keduanya menjadi berubah setelah kembali. Dan Fang benar-benar penasaran ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tapi jangankan bertanya atau berbicara pada Yaya, mendekat saja ia sulit dengan Ying yang terus menempeli Yaya dan menjaga gadis itu sejauh mungkin dari Fang.

Sebelumnya Fang merasa ia akan sulit untuk mendekati Yaya karena adanya BoBoiBoy, namun tampaknya musuh yang harus lebih dulu dikalahkannya justru adalah Ying.

"Oi, Fang. Kau tidak mau makan?"

Fang mendongak dan melihat Gopal sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan BoBoiBoy yang berada tepat di belakangnya dan memandang Fang dengan sorot benci.

Gopal menyodorkan bungkusan kentang goreng berlumur saus dan mayones pada Fang. "Nih, mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Fang.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," Gopal menarik kembali kentang gorengnya dan melahapnya dengan penuh syukur. "Ngomong-ngomong Ying dan Yaya kok lama, ya?"

"Perempuan 'kan memang selalu lama kalau ke toilet," komentar BoBoiBoy.

"Benar juga."

Fang memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam percakapan mereka dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ikan-ikan yang berenang di kolam.

"Hei, teman-teman!"

Seruan dengan nada tinggi khas Ying membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh. Kedua gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggu mereka akhirnya memunculkan diri juga setelah puluhan menit berlalu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" gerutu Gopal, begitu Ying dan Yaya telah kembali bersama mereka.

"Lama apanya? Cuma beberapa menit, kok," balas Ying kalem.

"Beberapa menit? Lebih dari setengah jam kau bilang 'cuma beberapa menit?'"

"Sudahlah, Gopal. Yang penting sekarang mereka sudah kembali," kata BoBoiBoy, tak ingin mendengar pertengkaran. "Sekarang kita lanjut saja atau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pulang dulu! Nanti malam ada pertunjukan kembang api, lho. Sayang kalau kita tidak nonton!" kata Ying antusias.

Sepasang iris _violet_ Fang otomatis melirik Yaya, yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya sejak tadi. Mereka sama-sama saling memalingkan wajah yang merona saat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Oh, bagus juga kalau bisa lihat kembang api," kata Gopal bersemangat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, BoBoiBoy?"

"Yah, kedengarannya menyenangkan ..." sahut BoBoiBoy, meski tidak terdengar seantusias kedua temannya.

"Kau juga ingin lihat kembang api, 'kan, Yaya? Kau 'kan suka sekali kembang api," ucap Ying, menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Yaya, tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga mau ikut, Fang?" Ying akhirnya berpaling pada Fang dengan tatapan ketus. Fang hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Yah, kalau kau mau pulang juga tak apa, kok. Kami tidak akan mencegahmu," lanjut Ying lagi.

Fang memutar bola mata pada gadis berkacamata itu. Ying pikir bisa mengusirnya begitu saja? Huh, jangan harap.

"Aku ikut," kata Fang.

" _Whoa_ , akhirnya Fang bicara!" seru Gopal, sedikit terlalu heboh. Keempat temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia hanya cengengesan tanpa rasa malu.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita semua akan tetap di sini sampai nanti malam untuk menonton kembang api," kata BoBoiBoy kemudian. "Sekarang kita mutar-mutar saja dulu sambil menunggu waktu malam."

BoBoiBoy lalu mengajak Gopal pergi tanpa sekali pun melirik ke arah Yaya. Fang mengawasi mereka berdua dan benaknya semakin diliputi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah berlangsung di antara keduanya.

"Ayo, Fang, kita juga pergi," ajak Yaya lembut.

Fang mengangguk, nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum saat kembali bertatapn dengan gadis itu. Namun aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari Ying membuat Fang hanya memasang muka datar dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Duh, mereka semua di mana, ya?"

Yaya menoleh cemas ke sana-kemari, mencari keberadaan teman-teman dan juga kakaknya. Dua cone es krim yang mulai meleleh tergenggam di kedua tangannya sementara ia berjalan terdesak-desak di antara padatnya orang yang ingin menonton pertunjukan kembang api. Yaya sedikit menyesal mengapa ia berinisiatif membeli es krim seorang diri dan tidak mengajak minimal salah satu temannya. Ia tidak menyangka keadaan akan menjadi seramai ini hanya dalam beberapa menit dan membuatnya langsung kehilangan jejak teman-temannya.

"Apa aku telepon mereka saja, ya? Tapi dengan tangan penuh begini bagaimana mau memegang HP?" Yaya terus bergumam cemas pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berkerudung merah itu terus berjalan menyelip-nyelip di antara kerumunan orang. Beberapa kali ia terdorong dan nyaris menjatuhkan es krimnya. Yaya akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan padat orang-orang yang berkumpul di pusat taman bermain untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api yang akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit lagi. Ia berjalan ke tepi taman yang dipagari oleh besi warna-warni seukuran pinggang Yaya yang membatasi taman itu dengan sungai di seberangnya.

Yaya menyenderkan diri di pagar besi yang dingin. Ia menghembuskan napas lega setelah akhirnya tak lagi terhimpit di tengah orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan. Tapi Yaya tetap merasa khawatir karena tersesat seorang diri. Pasti teman-temannya tengah panik mencarinya, terutama BoBoiBoy.

"Yaya!"

Ekspresi cemas Yaya langsung sirna begitu melihat Fang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depannya dan sedikit membungkuk kehabisan napas.

"Astaga, kerumunan orang-orang itu benar-benar bencana besar," ujarnya terengah. "Kupikir aku akan mati terhimpit."

Yaya tergelak. "Jangan berlebihan, Fang. Itu cuma kerumunan manusia biasa," ucapnya geli.

"Ya, tapi mereka seperti sekumpulan _hyena_ yang sedang berburu mangsa," kata Fang, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Daripada itu, Yaya, kau dari mana saja? Aku panik sekali mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

"Cuma kau yang panik?"

"Yah, tidak, sih. Yang lain juga panik. Terutama kakakmu itu," kata Fang mencibir. "Dia bahkan sampai mengancam orang-orang di pusat informasi agar segera menemukanmu."

"Oh, sudah kuduga," gumam Yaya, tertunduk merasa bersalah. "Aku terbawa arus kerumunan orang, dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah kehilangan jejak kalian ..."

Fang memandang Yaya yang menundukkan wajah dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis itu. "Tak apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Yaya.

"Semuanya berpencar mencarimu. Dan aku bersyukur aku yang menemukanmu duluan."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena akhirnya kita bisa berduaan lagi," kata Fang lirih. "Hari ini harusnya kau dan aku bersenang-senang, 'kan? Tapi kita nyaris tidak bisa bicara lebih dari beberapa patah kata," lanjutnya masam.

"Maaf ..." Yaya menggigit bibirnya merasa tiak enak. Ia tahu harusnya tidak mengajak yang lain ikut serta, tapi ia juga tak bisa begitu saja menolak syarat yang diberikan BoBoiBoy. Karena jika ia menolak, Yaya tahu ia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Fang.

"Yaya, aku ..."

Kembang api meledak di atas kepala mereka dengan suara keras yang meredam semua suara lainnya. Bunga api beraneka warna dan bentuk tercurah di langit malam sehitam tinta.

"Wah, indah sekali ..." gumam Yaya kagum. Ia mendongak dengan mata berbinar. Sepasang manik karamelnya memantulkan bunga-bunga api di atas, membuatnya terlihat ikut berkilau cantik. "Fang, kau lihat itu? Kembang apinya indah seka—"

Yaya membelalak saat Fang tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat. Es krim yang sebagian besar telah meleleh terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya atas reaksi kaget Yaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Fang setelahnya. Pemuda itu meraih kedua wajah Yaya, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun menyentuhkan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibir Yaya.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

A/N :

Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Atau malah masih adakah yang ingat sama fic ini? Aku sendiri aja udah lupa sebagian besar ceritanya sih :"D

Aku nggak akan bosan minta maaf karena nggak bisa sering-sering update lagi. Aku nggak punya semangat buat lanjutin nulis, sih. Kalau aja nggak ada yang ingatin untuk lanjutin fic ini, mungkin udah kutelantarin beneran tanpa dilanjut lagi.

Bukannya aku sengaja nelantarin. Mungkin ada beberapa yang liat aku publish fic-fic baru, tapi fic lama nggak pernah dilanjutin. Aku cuma mencoba menemukan passion untuk nulis lagi, makanya coba nulis fic-fic baru. Tapi tetap aja semuanya terasa hambar.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk semua yang masih nungguin kelanjutan fanfic-fanfic punyaku. Aku nggak bisa janji bakal lanjut, tapi nggak bisa bilang bakal discontinue juga. Doain aja aku nggak makin labil dan mbeneran nelantarin semua ficnya, ya.

Oh, iya, kalau boleh aku mau nanya pendapat. Aku baru baca ulang fic ini dari awal dan ngeliat kalau gaya nulisku udah jauh berubah. Di awal aku sering pake bahasa nggak baku buat percakapan, tapi sekarang semuanya udah baku banget. Readers sekalian lebih nyaman baca yang baku atau nggak baku kalau untuk percakapan? Silakan kasih pendapatnya di kotak review jika berkenan.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Dan makasih yang lebih banyak lagi untuk yang masih tetap nungguin kelanjutan fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ (semoga)


End file.
